


Rivals - Past, Present and Future（ライバルたちの過去・現在・未来）

by Kay (kay_0_0)



Series: Rivals Japanese Translation (ライバルシリーズ翻訳) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, POV Multiple, Part 3 of the Rivals series, Romance, Slice of Life, ライバルシリーズ翻訳第3部
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 70,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_0_0/pseuds/Kay
Summary: ライバルシリーズ世界線を舞台にした、一話完結形式の短編集。ヴィクトルと勇利の未来や、第1部・第2部で描かれなかった場面、他の登場人物の視点などが描かれます。作品タグ：別世界線、本編世界観、甘々、恋愛、直接的な性的表現あり、日常、軽めの切なさ、一話完結、短編集、複数人視点、ライバルシリーズ第3部





	1. The Proposal (プロポーズ)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rivals - Past, Present and Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206367) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ヴィクトルと勇利の人生で計画通りにいくものなんてないようで、プロポーズも例外ではなかった。

サンクトペテルブルクが自分の家だと思えるようになるまで、そこまで時間はかからなかった。

 

到着した瞬間から、全てのことが自然にぴったりとあるべきところに嵌まったような感覚を、勇利は感じていた。街は全然デトロイトとは違っていたけれど、ヴィクトルと一緒に暮らす家に引っ越すのはとても自然に思えて、その違いもほとんど気にならなかった。もう既に、ヴィクトルのアパートにはスーツケース一つ分くらいの勇利の私物がしまってあった。遠距離を続けている間、何度もロシアを訪れた時に置いていった私物の数々で、ついに残りの荷物の全部を自分たちのアパートに移動させるのも全く奇妙な感じがしなかった。その代わり、ここが自分たちの家なのだという印のように、自分の洋服がヴィクトルのクローゼットの中でヴィクトルの洋服の隣にかかっていたり、自分の写真が壁にかかっているのを見ると、その度に勇利の背筋には小さな興奮が走るのだった。

 

二人暮らしも比較的スムーズに始まった。時間が取れる時を毎回最大限使ってお互いに会うために行き来した一年間の後、勇利とヴィクトルは自然で心地良いリズムにすぐに落ち着いた。毎朝目が覚めるとヴィクトルが柔らかな笑顔で見下ろしてくる姿が一番に目に入ったり、毎晩お互いの腕の中に温かく心地良く絡まり合って眠りについたりすること以上に、勇利が愛していることはなかったし、ヴィクトルと一緒に二匹の犬と散歩したり、共にスケートをしたり、厳しい一日の練習の後二人でソファに倒れ込んで、ヴィクトルの首元に顔を埋め、ただそこに横になって、そうしている感覚を味わうのが大好きだった。

 

ヴィクトル以外の自分たちの生活も、お互いにとって喜ばしいことに、ほぼ大きな努力を必要とせずに、うまくいっていた。最初のうちは、どれだけヴィクトルと一緒にいることが大切か分かっていても、生活の全てを地球の反対側まで根こそぎ移動させなければいけないという考えそのものが、勇利にとってはとても大きくて難しいことのように思えた。けれど、実際に引っ越してみてから、自分たちの生活はお互いに望んだ以上に自然に上手く馴染んでいた。ヴィっちゃんとマッカチンは出会ってすぐ友達になり、ヴィクトルと勇利はお互いにほっと安心の溜息をついた。お互いの犬が仲良くなれないかもしれないという恐怖は勇利が最初に到着した時からずっと二人の頭の中にあったけれど、マッカチンはヴィっちゃんを一目見るや否やすぐにその場で二匹は友達になり、二人の不安はすぐに消え去ったのだった。

 

サンクトペテルブルクのリンクへの練習の場の移動も比較的スムーズだった。数週間も過ぎるとリンクにも慣れ、心地良く感じるようになった。とはいえ昔のスケーティングクラブのことはよく思い出したし、何よりもピチットに会えないのは寂しかった。ヴィクトルの新しいコーチとしての責務と競技者としての立場のバランスを見つけるのはお互いに少し時間がかかったけれど、お互いに努力をして上手くやっていくことを二人とも学んでいた。

 

練習日の日課はシンプルだ。複数あるヴィクトルの職務のため、午前中、ヴィクトルはヤコフとトレーニングをし、勇利はいつも大きく距離を置く。謝罪の言葉を聞いてからも、勇利はまだヴィクトルのコーチの側に近づくことには慎重だった。ヤコフははっきりと、勇利が望むならいつでもヴィクトルの練習に参加するのは歓迎だと伝えたけれど、勇利はそれを断った。自分一人でいる方が心地良かった。

 

ヴィクトルがヤコフとトレーニングをする間、勇利は筋力トレーニングをしたりスタジオでダンスをしたりする。基礎を練習するためにリンクに向かうこともたまにあった。午前が終わると、ヴィクトルはトレーニングを切り替え勇利と一緒に勇利のプログラムに取り組む。本格的に厳しくなるのはここからだ。ヴィクトルは公正なコーチだけれど、特にグランプリシリーズが迫ってきている今は同時に手厳しいコーチでもあり、勇利の毎日は心地良い疲労に包まれて終わる。ヴィクトルもほとんど同じようだった。

 

夜になってからようやくリンクを出ると、二人は一緒に家に帰る。玄関をくぐるとすぐ、それ以上何もする気が起きないと言ったようにソファの上に重なり合うように倒れ込む。二人はそれから一緒に食事をし、二人とも長い練習の一日に疲れ切って一緒にベッドに潜り込む。時々ヴィクトルは優しく勇利の首筋にキスを落とし始めたり、勇利がヴィクトルの肌を指でふわりとなぞったりして、二人がようやく本当に眠りにつくまではそれから数時間後になる。けれど日によっては二人とも、お互いの腕に包まれて横になっている以上にしたいことがないくらい疲れ切っていて、眠りに誘われていく。

 

先に眠りに落ちるのは大抵ヴィクトルの方だ。早起きを好むヴィクトルは、夜更かししがちな勇利とは対照的だった。ヴィクトルの呼吸が深く安定していて、ぐっすり眠っているのだろうと勇利が確信するそんな夜、勇利は静かにベッドから抜け出し、クローゼットまで忍び足で向かうと、綺麗にたたんである洋服の下に隠れた小さな箱を取り出して、中の指輪を見つめるのだった。

 

箱の中には二つの対になった指輪がしまってある。印の彫られた金色の輪が、黒いベルベットの上におさまっていて、勇利しか知らない場所に隠してある。そこに指輪があることをヴィクトルは勿論知らないし、勇利がこれを買っていたことだって気づいていない。勇利がこれを取り出すのはヴィクトルがぐっすり眠っていることを確認した時だけだし、怪しまれないようにいつも朝までには完全に元通りに洋服を戻している。けれど、勇利はそれでも時折眠れない夜に、指輪を暗闇の中で取り出して、月明かりに金色が輝くのを見つめるのを止められなかった。

 

この指輪は、勇利がロシアに到着してから数日後に、衝動買いしたものだった。ショーウィンドウから見えたそのペアリングからどうしても目が離せなくなり、よく考える前に、気づけばそれを買っていた。頭の中にはぼんやりと、お守りという言葉が浮かんでいた。結局のところグランプリシリーズも近づいているのだし、ヴィクトルに何か幸運を祈るお守りになるようなものを渡したかった。二つの指輪を買ったことの意味の全てが本当に勇利の頭に振ってきたのは、店を出て、ポケットの中には指輪の箱がしまわれていて、銀行口座の残高が結構な金額少なくなってからだった。

 

結婚について、これまで勇利はほとんど考えたことはなかった。子供の頃は、もしかしたらいつか訪れることなのかもしれないと、いつもなんとなくぼんやりと思ってはいたけれど、それ以上に考えたことはなかった。ヴィクトルと過ごした最初の数年間、勇利はその考えを頭に入れようとはしなかった。考えてみることすら、掴むには遠すぎる概念だった。

 

けれどついにこうして二人が一緒になってから、その概念は突然、これまでになく現実味を増して、手に届きそうなものに思えてきた。

 

この関係がちゃんと始まった最初の頃は、ゆっくり時間をかけて最初から一歩ずつ、今度こそちゃんと確実に前へ進んでいこうと決めていた。けれど指輪の箱が、しっかりと現実感を持って勇利の手の中に収まる頃には、もう一年近くが経っていた。勇利はロシアでヴィクトルと暮らしているし、この先もずっとそのつもりだったし、永遠にヴィクトルの側にいたいと思っている。この関係を次の段階へ持っていきたいという気持ちを勇利は確信していたし、ヴィクトルもそう思ってくれているだろうことにも自信があった。

 

指輪を買った店のある通りに立ったまま、勇利は箱を開けて中の指輪を数分見つめ続けた。片方の指で軽くその輪の形を撫でながら、ヴィクトルの指の周りでそれが輝くところを想像する。スタジアムの照明の光が反射して、世界中がそれを見て知る瞬間を想像する。自分たちがベッドに横になっている時、二人のためだけの時間に、月明かりの下で柔らかく輝く姿を想像する。毎日スケートをしている時や、マッカチンの散歩の時や、夕食の準備をしている時に、ヴィクトルの指に指輪を見られることや、自分の指にも同じものが嵌まっているところを想像する。お互いに対する約束の、物理的な象徴。

 

その夜家に帰る前に、勇利の頭の中には一つのことしかなかった。急いでただいまを言ってからヴィクトルの横をすり抜けて寝室に向かい、クローゼットの棚の上、ヴィクトルが絶対見つけることのないであろう畳んで重なっている昔の洋服の下に小さな箱をしまう。今すぐにヴィクトルにその質問を伝えてしまいたい気持ちもあったけれど、まだその時ではないと分かっていたので、その気持ちを抑える。少なくとも今はまだだった。

 

もし全てが勇利次第だったなら、勇利はドアを開けた瞬間にその言葉を口にしていただろう。ヴィっちゃんがロシア語の命令にも反応できるように教えようとして、床に大の字になっていたヴィクトルに向かって。勇利にとって場所や状況にはあまりこだわりはない。その質問の言葉と、そしてヴィクトルから貰えることを祈っている返事だけが大切だった。そしてこうして一つのことだけに集中してしまうと、衝動をコントロールするのはいつも、勇利にとってあまり得意なことではなかった。

 

けれど、これは自分だけのことではない。ヴィクトルのことでもある。そしてクラシックなロマンスという概念をどれだけヴィクトルが愛しているか、勇利はよく知っていた。勇利をお洒落なディナーに連れて行ったり、パーティでダンスをしたり、初めて勇利が引っ越す時に、膝の後ろから勇利を抱え上げ、勇利がどれだけ笑って、降ろしてくれと頼んでも、そのまま抱きかかえたまま敷居を跨いだり。絵に描いたように完璧なプロポーズをヴィクトルはとても喜んでくれるだろうと勇利は分かっていた。何か特別で、思い出になるような。喜んでくれるどころか、ヴィクトルにはそれこそが相応しかったし、勇利はそれをヴィクトルにあげたかった。関係の進展の過程において、自分たちの道のりが完璧でなかったところはいくつもある。今度はそうならないようにするのだと、勇利は心に決めていた。

 

勇利がこうして夜の闇の中座ったまま、箱の中で綺麗に輝く指輪を、ヴィクトルが静かに眠る横で度々見つめるようになったのは、そういう訳だった。

 

ほとんど習慣のようになっていた。箱から取り出して、じっと見つめて、ついにこれをヴィクトルに見せた時、そして初めて買った時以来ずっと胸の内に閉じ込めてきたその質問を口にした時、どんな気分になるのか、想像することは。グランプリシリーズはもうすぐ始まろうとしている。ファイナルの時こそがその時だと、勇利はもう決めていた。それこそが相応しい気がした。一年前、お互いへの愛を世界中に見せつけ、永遠にお互いを選んだのと同じ場所で、ヴィクトルに結婚を申し込むのは、ぴったりだと思った。それまでは、こうして闇の中、ベルベットの中で煌めく金色をじっと見つめることだけで満足することにしていた。ヴィクトルがぐっすり眠っていることが確かな時だけ。自分たちがこれから一緒に進んでいく未来を想像して、小さな微笑みを唇に浮かべながら。

 

夜の習慣はいつものように終わる。勇利はその箱を大切にクローゼットの中にしまって、ベッドに再び潜り込む。ヴィクトルはまだ隣ですやすやとぐっすり眠っている。ほとんど毎晩、ヴィクトルは無意識のうちに腕を伸ばして、勇利の身体を引っ張るようにくっつけ、顔を勇利の首筋に埋め、幸せそうな溜息をつきながら眠り続ける。勇利はいつもその姿を見て微笑む。優しいキスをヴィクトルの額に落として、ヴィクトルの隣で丸くなり、温かさに潜り込む。

 

毎晩勇利はヴィクトルの側で横になり、ゆっくりと夢の中に誘われていく。頭ではまだ、部屋の反対側のクローゼットの中にしまってある指輪に思いを馳せながら。そして勇利が夢を見る時は、それは白い指に巻き付く金色の輝きと、心に浮かぶ幸せそうに眠っている隣の人間への愛なのだった。

 

* * *

 

 

当然ながら、計画通りに行くことなど何もない。

 

その朝は全てつつがなく始まった。と、少なくとも勇利は思っていた。その日はヴィクトルと勇利がグランプリファイナルのために出発する予定の前日で、全ての準備が整っていることになっていた。衣装はしまってあるし、フライトも予約してある。やり残していたことは最後のパッキングと、来る大会の前に最後にリラックスしておくことだけだった。

 

朝起きてからずっと、大会の前には必ず沸き上がる軽い緊張はずっと頭の後ろにあった。それと共に、大会が終わってすぐにするつもりのプロポーズのことでの緊張も、もっと真剣に共にあったけれど、その朝の間、勇利は比較的落ち着いた様子を保って、その緊張を抑えておくことに成功していた。少なくとも、クローゼットのドアを開けた時、空っぽの棚に出迎えられるのを目にするまでは。

 

ファイナルへの準備を整える間ずっと、勇利は指輪を隠し続けていた。安全な隠し場所だと思っていたクローゼットの中から取りだしてしまったら、スーツケースの中に入っているのをヴィクトルが見つけてしまうかもしれないと心配だった。指輪を隠した古い洋服の山は全部勇利の服だったし、わざわざヴィクトルがこの棚を探す理由はない。だから一番安全な隠し場所だった。少なくとも勇利はそう思っていた。

 

棚が完全に空っぽになっていて、洋服も指輪もどこにも見当たらないという光景は、勇利が保っていた楽観的な態度に終止符を打った。それを見て心臓が不快に高鳴っていき、目はクローゼットの中全体を注意深く見渡して、なくなった洋服と、更になくなった指輪を探す。

 

捜索の成果は空振りで、勇利はくるりと振り向いて肩越しにヴィクトルの方を見る。ヴィクトルは無邪気に自分のスーツケースのところで屈み込んでいて、シャツを丁寧に畳んでいる。ボーイフレンドがクローゼットに隠していたペアリングを偶然見つけてしまったような人の態度には見えなかった。その姿を見て、勇利はどうにかして落ち着こうとする。冷静に、理性的に考えるのだ。

 

「ヴィクトル」

内側で押し殺した不安が声に出ないように、落ち着いた声になるように気をつけながら勇利は尋ねる。

「僕の服、どこに行ったか知ってる？一番上の棚にしまってあったやつ」

 

ヴィクトルが何も知らない様子できょろきょろと周りを見回している間、勇利はギクリと空っぽの棚の方をもう一度振り向く。どうにかして顔を無表情に保とうとしながら。もしヴィクトルが、勇利が洋服の山の下に何を隠していたのか完全に気づいていないのだとしたら、せっかくのサプライズを台無しにするようなことはしたくなかった。何週間もの間考えて計画していた、完璧にロマンチックなプロポーズは、もし勇利が思わずパニックで婚約指輪をなくしたかもしれないと口走ってしまったら、計画通りという訳にはいかない。

 

勇利の仕草に、ヴィクトルの表情は何か理解したものに変化し、部屋の反対側にある半分荷物の詰まった勇利のスーツケースの方を、ヴィクトルは曖昧に手で示す。

 

「あっちだよ」

温かい笑顔でヴィクトルは説明し、自分のスーツケースのところへ戻ってくる。

「勇利が大会によく持って行く服を見つけたから、昨日の夜勇利のスーツケースのところに置いておいたんだ。朝になったらパッキングできるようにね」

 

勇利が部屋の反対側へ視線を向けると、指輪の上に重ねて隠してあった洋服がそこには綺麗に畳んでスーツケースの上に置いてあった。思いやりのある優しいヴィクトルの行動に、勇利は心臓が嬉しく高鳴ったけれど、胸の内に沸き起こる不安はどうしようもなかった。ヴィクトルの様子からは、勇利の洋服を探している間に指輪の箱を見つけてしまったような感じは受けなかったけれど、だからといって指輪がどこへ行ってしまったのかの説明はつかない。あれはあの洋服の山の下にあったのだ。それは確実だった。何度も夜の間に取り出して眺めていたのだから。

 

もう一度クローゼットの中をざっと見渡して、指輪が本当にないことを確かめると、勇利はスーツケースのところへ急ぎ、できるだけ何事もない風を装いながら、ヴィクトルが置いてくれた洋服の山を引っかき回す。気づかれませんように、そして気まずい質問をされませんように、と祈りながら。指輪は、昔のデトロイトスケーティングクラブのパーカーと、ピチットが最後に会った時に冗談で買ってきた「Katsudamn」と書いてある眩しいピンク色のパーカーの間に挟んであった。けれど勇利がその山を崩しても、指輪の箱はどこにも見つけられない。

 

不安が膨れあがり始め、勇利はスーツケースの周りの床を見渡す。もしかしたらどこかで落ちたのかもしれない。けれどどれだけ勇利が見渡して探しても、小さな黒い箱はどこにも見当たらない。

 

意図的にリラックスした姿勢を取りながら、勇利はもう一度クローゼットの方へ歩いて行き、必死で床全体を目の端で探していくけれど、それでも指の箱らしきものはない。もう一度しっかりとクローゼットの中を探したけれど、成果はなし。苛立ちのあまり両手で顔を覆って唸りたい衝動を勇利は抑え込む。信じられない。これだけ何週間もの間完璧なプロポーズにしようと計画し続けてきたのに、もう既に台無しにしてしまった。指輪をなくしてしまったことで、完全に自分のせいで。勇利とヴィクトルは明日、ファイナルに向けて出発する。それまでに見つからなければ、その機会は失われる。

 

「勇利、大丈夫？」

スーツケースの蓋をバタンと閉めながらヴィクトルは尋ね、心配の色が浮かぶ表情で勇利を見つめる。自分の内側で沸き起こるパニックを隠し通せますようにと祈っていたけれど、明らかにそうできてはいなかったようだった。

 

「うん、何でもない」

万が一表情から心の内が漏れてしまわないように顔を逸らしたまま、勇利は手を振って質問を躱す。まだ何かがあったとヴィクトルに知らせる必要はない。

 

指輪は見つける。見つけないといけない。遠くまで行ってはいないはずだ。箱はきっと洋服の山から落ちて、ベッドの下とか、どこかへ転がっていったとか、きっとシンプルで簡単に解決できる問題のはずだ。今、勇利にできることはとにかくヴィクトルが部屋の外へ出るまで待って、それからちゃんと探すことだった。ヴィクトルに相応しい完璧なプロポーズを贈るという夢が崩れ去ってしまう前に、指輪を探して見つけて、ちゃんと荷物に詰めるのだ。

 

それからの数分は耐えがたかった。勇利は落ち着いた外見を装って荷物を詰めている間、ずっと落ち着きがなくてピリピリしていて、何度もちらちらとヴィクトルの方を見ながら、一人きりになってちゃんと探せるよう早くヴィクトルが部屋からいなくならないかと考え続けていた。まるでとても長い時間のように感じた時間が過ぎてようやく、ヴィクトルは部屋を出てキッチンの方へ向かう。勇利はすぐさまその機会に乗じる。ドアが閉まった瞬間、勇利は床に腹ばいになってベッドの下を凝視し、そこに何もないことを確認すると失望で心臓が沈むのを感じる。慌てふためきながら急いでクローゼットへ向かい、その下も探すけれど、そこにも何もない。指輪は消えてしまったのだ。

 

正座になって、勇利は必死で部屋の中を見渡す。ありえないと分かっていても指輪の箱が突然現れるのではないかという希望だけが、苛立ちのあまり両手に顔を埋めて声を上げてしまいたい気落ちを抑えていた。部屋は簡素でシンプルな内装になっていて、ヴィクトルがもし気づかないうちに指輪を元あった洋服の山から落としてしまっていたら、それが消えた行き先は、ほんの数えるほどしかなく、勇利はその全てを確認した。その可能性は限りなく低く思えたけれど、ヴィクトルがわざと指輪を隠したのでない限り、勇利はこれ以上どこを探せばいいか分からなかった。

 

突然、勇利の腕に何か柔らかいものが触れ、振り向くと隣にヴィっちゃんが座っている。濡れた鼻を勇利のシャツの袖に押しつけて、勇利をなだめるように頭を押しつけるように擦ってくる。勇利は微笑んで腕を伸ばし、ヴィっちゃんの耳の後ろを優しく撫でて、ほんの少しだけ気分が軽くなるのを感じる。ヴィっちゃんはいつも勇利が動揺していて、元気づける何かが必用な時を察知する癖があるのだ。

 

指輪をなくしてしまったことはそこまで最悪なことではない。勇利は自分にそう理由づける。とはいえまだ苛立ちと悔しさは胸の奥に燃えているのが感じられた。グランプリファイナルが開催される会場の近くにも、ジュエリーショップはあるだろう。そこでまた別のペアリングを買うことができる。自分の銀行口座はあまり喜ばないだろうけれど。それか、家に帰るまで待つこともできる。どこかで指輪が見つかることを祈りながら、家に帰ってからもう一度家の中を探す。本当は、グランプリファイナルでヴィクトルにプロポーズをしたかった。それがどれだけヴィクトルにとって大切か分かっていたから。けれど、それができなかったとしても世界の終わりではない。ヴィクトルは勇利を愛していると、勇利には分かっていた。きっと勇利がアパートの裏の小道で、プラスチックの指輪でプロポーズをしたとしても、ヴィクトルは喜んでくれるだろう。

 

ヴィっちゃんは優しく小さく吠えて、近くまで寄ってきてぎゅっと身体を寄せ、勇利の腕の隙間に鼻をおしつける。部屋の反対側の隅で丸まっていたマッカチンが息を吐く音を立ててパタパタとやってきて、元気よく尻尾を振りながら、一緒にぎゅっと寄り添う一人と一匹に加わろうとする。

 

勇利がマッカチンの方に腕を伸ばすと、マッカチンは再び息を吐く音を立てて、その音が妙に聞き慣れない、歪んだ音であることに勇利は気づく。一瞬、何がマッカチンにその変化をもたらしたのか分からなかったけれど、マッカチンが近づいてくると、その歯の間に、黒い何かが挟まっているのが見える。とても見慣れた黒い色。

 

「マッカチン！」

その光景と、マッカチンが掴んでいるものが何かに気づいた瞬間、心臓が止まりそうな安堵と苛立ちの両方が雪崩れ込んでくるのを感じながら、勇利は叫ぶ。マッカチンはただ尻尾を振って、もう一度指輪の箱を歯の間に咥えたまま息を吐く。勇利が手を伸ばしてそれを取ろうとすると、マッカチンは上半身を床に這いつくばって尻尾を振り、嬉しそうに勇利を見つめる。明らかに遊びたがっている様子だ。

 

「離せ」

勇利はできるだけ厳格な声で命令をする。マッカチンが見つめてくる可愛いつぶらな瞳に惑わされまいと決心しながら。他の状況ではマッカチンの遊びの誘いは断れないけれど、このゲームにだけは乗る訳にはいかない。明らかにマッカチンに悪気はなく、ただ床に落ちていた箱を拾っただけなのだろうけれど、勇利はとにかくすぐにその箱をマッカチンの口の中から取り戻して、再び隠さないと、さもないと……

 

「マッカチン？」

キッチンからヴィクトルの声が、半分開いたドアの隙間を伝わって寝室へ聞こえてきて、マッカチンと勇利の頭は同時にパッと声の聞こえた方向へ振り向く。主人の声にマッカチンの耳がピンと張って、マッカチンがしようとしていることを勇利が理解したのは、ほんの僅か一秒前だった。

 

「マッカチン、だめ！」

勇利は叫んで、手を伸ばしてマッカチンを掴もうとするけれど、ほんの一瞬遅かった。マッカチンの首輪の周りの柔らかな毛は勇利の指の下を掠めていって、マッカチンは飛び跳ねるように離れていき、ヴィクトルの声を追う。勇利は再び飛びかかるようにマッカチンを追いかけ、首輪のところを掴もうとするけれど、またマッカチンはそれをすり抜けてドアの外へ出て行く。

 

自分に向かってに悪態をつきながら、勇利は全速力でドアの方へ駆け出し、勢いよく開けてマッカチンの後を追いかける。ヴィっちゃんもゆったりと後を追いかけてくる。居間まで出て来ると、そこには小さな黒い箱を誇らしげに主人の足下に持ってきたマッカチンがヴィクトルの隣に座っている。ヴィクトルは困惑の表情を浮かべながら、屈んで箱を拾い上げ、勇利の心臓は胸の中で音を立てて急停止する。

 

特別な瞬間のための、サプライズのはずだった。けれど、今の勇利に残された時間は必死で慌てた「ヴィクトル待って！」の声を上げるのが精一杯で、ヴィクトルはカチリと箱の蓋を開け、そこに入っている中身を見下ろす。

 

ヴィクトルは固まる。勇利も固まる。マッカチンはとても誇らしげに、頭をヴィクトルの動かない脚にぶつけている。ヴィクトルはただ固まったまま立ち尽くし、指輪を見つめる。

 

長い沈黙が降りる。聞こえるのは二匹の犬が息をする音だけだ。そしてヴィクトルがようやく口を開く。

 

「勇利」

手の中の開いた箱から視線をようやく勇利が固まって立ち尽くしているところへ移動し、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。

「これ……これは、何？」

 

尋ねながらヴィクトルが唾を飲み込んだのが勇利には見えた。喉の線が動き、けれど声は完全に落ち着きを保っている。その瞳に浮かぶショックが、勇利に見えてはいたけれど。

 

「えーと」

雄弁とは言い難い返事に勇利は頭の中で自分をひっぱたく。床に沈み込んで二度と出てこられないよう消えてしまいたかった。こんな風になるはずじゃなかった。勇利はドアの前で固まって立ち尽くして、ヴィクトルは犬の涎のついた指輪の箱を握りしめている。完璧なロマンチックなプロポーズになるように勇利は全部準備してきたのに、どうやってかそれでも全てを滅茶苦茶にしてしまったらしい。裏切り者マッカチンの助けと共に。

 

ヴィクトルはまだ勇利を見つめている。目は大きく見開かれ、勇利の返事を待っている。勇利は大きく息を飲み込んで、口を開く。説明しようとしながら、言葉が慌てて零れ落ちてくる。

 

「ファイナルが近いから」

勇利は口走る。自分の手を見下ろして、両手を組みながら話し始める。計画している間は全てがもっと簡単に思えたけれど、その瞬間が来てしまうと計画の全ては全部窓の外に放り出され、何を言えばいいか突然分からなくなった。

「これ、お店で見かけて。僕たち二人のお守りにしたいと思ったんだ。お互いに最高の滑りができるように。それに、今までの感謝の気持ちっていうか、お礼をしたくて、だから、その……」

 

勇利の言葉が途切れる。その言葉が何一つ望んだように出てこなくて、顔をしかめながら、身を固くしながら顔を上げ、ヴィクトルの表情を見つめるヴィクトルは。まだショックからの完全な無表情で、ぎゅっと力のこもった手で指輪の箱を握りしめている。

 

「勇利、これ……これって……」

ヴィクトルは口を開くけれど言葉が途切れる。キッチンの輝く照明の下で、瞳が不自然なほど明るく輝いている。

「これって、婚約指輪？」

 

「えっと、うん」

勇利は認める。爪が手の平に食い込んで、まだ頭の中ではどれだけ酷く自分が全てを台無しにしてしまったか、自分を責めていた。ヴィクトルには完璧なプロポーズを捧げたかった。こんな風にヴィクトルが偶然指輪を発見してしまって、勇利が緊張からたどたどしく口をぱくぱくさせながら説明するのではなくて。ちゃんとその言葉を告げたかった。

 

ヴィクトルは数秒の間、何も言わなかった。ただ大きく見開かれた目で、畏敬の表情を浮かべながらじっと指輪を見下ろしている。そして次の瞬間、勇利が考える間もなくヴィクトルは二人の間の距離をほんの数歩で縮め、ぎゅっと勇利を抱き寄せると、滅茶苦茶にキスをする。角度も滅茶苦茶で二人の鼻がぎこちなくぶつかるけれど、ヴィクトルの腕は勇利の身体に回っていて、ぎゅっときつく抱きしめられて、勇利には気にならなかった。ヴィクトルの笑顔を唇に感じて、瞳の眩しさが見える。その感覚に身体中の緊張が一気に抜け、勇利はキスを返す。言おうとして言えなかったことの全てを込めて唇を押しつけ、そのままぎゅっと抱きしめる。計画していた通りには何一ついかなかったけれど、今の勇利にはもう関係ない。

 

「俺に結婚してくれって訊いてるのかい？」

二人が身体を離すとヴィクトルは眩しい笑顔を浮かべて、勇利は頷く。触れた肌の下で、ヴィクトルの脈拍の鼓動が速くなっていくのを感じながら、勇利の仕草にヴィクトルの眩しい笑顔が零れるように大きく顔中に広がるのを見つめながら。

 

「うん」

勇利は頷いて、ヴィクトルはぎゅっと再び勇利を抱き寄せる。勇利の首筋に顔を埋めながら、抱きしめる。

 

勇利は瞼を閉じることを自分に許して、抱きしめられる感覚に浸る。けれど数秒後、勇利はあることを思い出して二人の間に距離を作るために身体を引き剥がす。計画通りにはいかなかったかもしれないけれど、まだそのうちの少しだけはやり直すことができる。ヴィクトルは足下に指輪の箱を落とされる以上のことを受け取って然るべきだ。どれだけ指輪の箱を落とした配達人や、たどたどしい説明を可愛らしいと思ってくれても。もし勇利が本当に今ここでプロポーズをするなら、少なくともたった一つのことだけは、ちゃんとしたかった。

 

ヴィクトルは指輪の箱を握りしめていたけれど、勇利がそれを取り上げると素直に手を離す。中から二つのうち片方の、金色の輪を取り出して、待っているヴィクトルの指に滑り込ませるように嵌める。ヴィクトルがハッと息を呑むのが聞こえる。

 

「ヴィクトル」

勇利はそう口を開く。声が震えないように落ち着かせようとしていたけれど、それでも僅かに言葉に震えが混じる。この瞬間を、勇利はもう何週間も夢見てきた。そしてそれは想像していたものとは全然違っていたけれど、それでもどうしてか、ヴィクトルがこうして恭しさを湛えた瞳で勇利を見つめ、自分一人の中に閉じ込めておくには大きすぎる愛を胸の奥で温かく感じている今、大したことではないように思えた。

「僕と結婚してくれますか？」

 

「もちろん」

ヴィクトルは息を詰まらせた声でそう告げる。瞳には濡れたものが粒のように集まり始めていたけれど、笑顔を浮かべながら。

「もちろんだよ」

 

ヴィクトルの返事がどんなものか、たとえ勇利にはそこそこ確信と自信があったとは言っても、それでもその言葉を聞いて、全身に安堵と喜びが溢れて感じるのを止められない。勇利は口を開いて何か言おうとするけれど、再び抱き寄せてキスをしてくるヴィクトルに中断される。さっきと同じくらい情熱的で、でも今度はもっとゆっくりと、甘やかなキス。勇利もキスを返す。腕をヴィクトルの腰に回して、もっと側に抱き寄せながら、慣れ親しんだヴィクトルの唇の感覚を味わう。もうこれまでに何千回としてきたことで、そしてこれからもまた何千回とすることだけれど、それでもどれだけ時間が経っても、いつだって胸の中で心臓が空高く飛んでいきそうになるのだろう。

 

今度は二人が身体を離すまでもっと時間がかかった。二人ともこの瞬間にゆったりと浸りながら、そしてようやく勇利が身体を離す。

 

「本当は僕の計画ではこういうプロポーズのはずじゃなかったんだけど」

二人の呼吸が整ってから、勇利はそう認める。恥ずかしさから頬が赤くなるのを感じながら視線を逸らす。指輪の箱にはまだマッカチンの歯の跡がついていて、キッチンという場所は一番ロマンチックな状況からは程遠くて、勇利は自分の頭の中にあった、絵に描いたような完璧なプロポーズの機会が失われたことを嘆かずにはいられなかった。ヴィクトルが喜んでくれたであろうロマンチックなものでは全くなかった。

 

柔らかな両手が勇利の顔を包んで上へ向ける。勇利が見上げると、ヴィクトルが微笑んでいる。両手は温かく、勇利の頬に触れている。

 

「関係ないさ、完璧だったよ」

ヴィクトルは微笑んで、その瞳の中には心からの正直さが見え、言葉を続ける声の中に滲む喜びを聴くことができた。

「勇利だから、完璧なんだよ」

 

ただじっとお互いを見つめ合いながら、二人の間に沈黙が降りる。そして突然ヴィクトルは視線を逸らし、勇利の手の下で肩が少しずつ震え始める。一瞬勇利はパニックになる。ヴィクトルが泣いているのかと行きすぎた心配をするけれど、一秒後、婚約者の震える全身から溢れているのは笑いなのだと気づく。

 

「ヴィクトル、どうしたの？」

勇利は尋ねる。自分の声が説明を求めて困惑して響くのが分かる。

 

「俺の計画でもプロポーズはこうなるとは思ってなかったからさ」

ヴィクトルは説明するけれど、その言葉は勇利の困惑を解消しない。けれど勇利が口を開く前に、ヴィクトルの手は勇利を離れ、ヴィクトルはドアの向こうの寝室へ全速力で走り、少しの間姿が見えなくなる。勇利は困惑したままたっぷり数秒待ち続けると、ヴィクトルが二枚の小さな紙を手に握って再び現れる。

 

手が届く距離まで近づくと、ヴィクトルは手にしたものを差し出す。それが何かまだ予想がつかないまま、勇利は躊躇いがちにそれを受け取る。その予想が何であれ、手にしたものを見下ろした時にそこに書いてあった文字は、まったく予想していたものではなかった。

 

「航空券？」

混乱したまま勇利は尋ねる。紙に書いてある文字を急いで読み、ヴィクトルが言おうとしていることを理解しようとする。

「行き先は……バルセロナ？」

 

言葉を口にしながら、勇利は自分の目が大きく見開かれていくのを感じる。その目的地が持つ意味の全てが、その言葉を口にした瞬間に降ってくる。バルセロナ。二人にとって、良い意味で全てを変えてしまった、一年前の、あの場所。

 

「プロポーズをしようとしてたのは、勇利だけじゃないんだよ」

ヴィクトルは微笑む。その声は愛情で溢れている。

「先は超されちゃったけど」

 

「ヴィクトル」

勇利はそう言ってからもう一度手にした航空券を見つめ、胸の奥がぎゅっと締め付けられるのを感じる。渡航予定の日付は、グランプリファイナルの数日後を示していた。ヴィクトルは明らかに、大会が終わったらすぐに勇利をバルセロナへ連れて行くつもりだったのだ。もし勇利のプロポーズの計画が上手くいっていたら、それでも勇利からのプロポーズの方が先立ったけれど、けれどヴィクトルも勇利と同じようにプロポーズをするつもりだったと知って、胸の奥に再び感情が大きく膨れあがる。

 

「次は俺の番だよ」

ヴィクトルはそう続け、指輪の箱を優しく勇利の手の平から取り上げ、二つ目の指輪を取り出す。勇利の手を取って、指の腹で優しく勇利の指の付け根を撫でる。ヴィクトルの表情は柔らかくて、見つめる勇利は瞳の奥に、覚えのあるじわっとした痛みを再び感じて、思わず顔を背けてしまいそうになる。自分たちはこれまでものすごく沢山のことを一緒に経験してきて、どうやってかそれでも、その道は今この瞬間へと続いてきたのだ。ヴィクトルが、まるで世界で一番大切なものを見るような瞳で、勇利を見つめている、この瞬間へ。そのことに感動しなくなる日は来ないだろう。

 

とても丁寧に、ヴィクトルは指輪を勇利の指に嵌める。ヴィクトルのそれと、完璧に対を成す指輪。それがしっかりと嵌まると、ヴィクトルは勇利の手を取って持ち上げ、手の甲に柔らかなキスを落とす。温かい唇が、冷たい金属に触れる。胸の奥で息が止まるのを勇利は感じる。ヴィクトルはそれを見て微笑み、もう一度勇利の指輪にキスをすると、そのまま指の形をなぞるようにキスを続けて落としていく。薬指の先に辿り着くと、ヴィクトルは優しく勇利の手を反転させ、手の平に、そして手首にキスを落とす。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの顎の下にそっと手を差し込むと、そのまま引っ張るようにヴィクトルの顔を同じ高さにしてから優しくヴィクトルの唇にキスをして、両腕をヴィクトルの身体に回してぎゅっと抱きしめ、肩に顔を埋める。頭の遠くで、ヴィクトルが勇利の肌に直接、幸せな溜息をつくのが聞こえる。ヴィクトルは一層近くに勇利を抱きしめる。まるで永遠に続くように思える瞬間。この瞬間を破るようなものも、お互い以外何もない、完璧な瞬間。

 

「長谷津で結婚式を挙げよう」

満足気な声で、勇利をぎゅっと抱きしめながら、勇利の肩へヴィクトルは呟く。勇利も頷いて同意の声を上げる。その言葉が呼び寄せたイメージに、少しの興奮を感じながら。長谷津こそが、勇利にとって、二人の物語が本当の意味で始まった場所だった。もう何年も前に、古いテレビのぼやけた画面で、初めてヴィクトルが滑るのを見たあの日。今この瞬間へと導いた長い道のりの、始まりとなったあの日。ヴィクトルを腕に抱きしめ、永遠の誓いをする、今この瞬間へと。

 

「夏にできるよ」

ヴィクトルは思い描くように言いながら、二人は僅かに身体を離すけれど、完全には離れない。

「冬でもいい。冬の結婚式って、いつも憧れだったんだよね」

 

どちらも勇利には完璧に聞こえた。ヴィクトルと結婚することそのものがもう既に完璧で、どんな形でも完璧に思えたし、それがどんな風になろうとも、幸せだった。

 

「でも、まずはシーズンが終わるまで待たないとだね」

ヴィクトルはからかうような微笑みを浮かべながらそう続ける。

「俺が金メダルを獲るまで」

 

「僕が、の間違いでしょ？」

勇利は明るくそう言い放ち、声は同じようにからかうような調子になる。ヴィクトルがたとえコーチであり、婚約者であり、人生の最愛の人だからといって、試合の時に手を抜くつもりなんてなかった。二人とも負けず嫌いで、勇利はヴィクトルがもたらしてくれる挑戦そのものが大好きだったし、ヴィクトルも全く同じように感じていることを知っていた。二人の競争は友好的なもので、どちらが勝っても最後には大して重要ではないことは二人とも分かっている。けれどメダルについてお互いをからかうことは、もう伝統のようになっていた。

「今年のヴィクトルの金メダルは、これだけだから」

 

勇利はそう言いながら、手を伸ばしてヴィクトルの手に指を絡ませる。指を軽くヴィクトルの指輪に重ねると、ヴィクトルは笑って勇利を抱き寄せる。

 

「それでもいいよ」

ヴィクトルは笑顔でそう返し、勇利はその言葉から幸福感が溢れ出ているのが聞こえる。自分の胸の奥を温かくしているのと、同じ喜び。

 

数分の間沈黙が降りて、ヴィクトルが再び口を開く。声は突然静かになって、思いに耽ったように部屋の静寂の中に響く。

 

「俺は君に出会えてものすごく幸せだ、勇利」

長い沈黙のあとヴィクトルはようやくそう告げる。視線は下へ向き、部屋の灯りに柔らかく輝く指輪を見つめた後、顔を上げて勇利を見つめる。予想していなかった言葉だったけれど、勇利は言葉の後ろに含まれた意味がはっきりと聞こえたし、ヴィクトルの瞳に浮かぶ感情をはっきりと読み取ることができた。

「残りの人生の全てを勇利と過ごせることも、ものすごく嬉しい」

 

勇利はもう一歩近づいて、ヴィクトルの顔を両手で包み込む。ヴィクトルが目を閉じて、幸せの溜息をつきながら勇利の手の平に頬を押しつける姿を見つめながら。勇利は親指でヴィクトルの頬を撫で、肌に触れる温かさを味わう。現実感のある、確固たる温かさ。ヴィクトルはここにいる。そしてヴィクトルは勇利のものだ。勇利がヴィクトルのものであるのと同じように。過去あまりにもたくさんのことがあった。これからの残りの人生の全てを一緒に過ごすこと以外、勇利の求めることは何もなかった。どんな未来が待ち受けていようとも。二人が一緒にいる限り、幸せなのだ。

 

「僕もだよ」

勇利は笑顔でそう返事をした。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 皆さんお帰りなさい！第一章を気に入って貰えたら嬉しいです<3
> 
> ライバルシリーズ本編1部2部共に完結したので、このシリーズは、ライバルシリーズ関係のお話を集めたものになります。前のシリーズよりもフレキシブルで、各章は続き物ではなく一話完結形式になります。
> 
> いつもの通り、[Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)で色々ライバルシリーズやYOI関連のことや、更新情報を書いているので見に来て下さいね。


	2. Five Times That Celestino and Yakov Met (チェレスティーノとヤコフが対面した五回の出来事)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> チェレスティーノ・チャルディーニがヤコフ・フェルツマンと対面した五回の出来事

チェレスティーノ・チャルディーニとヤコフ・フェルツマンが初めて出会ったのは、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフがジュニアグランプリファイナルで世界記録を破った時のことだった。

 

優勝はヴィクトルだろうと期待されていたとはいえ、チェレスティーノはこの若いスケーターをこっそり心の中で応援しながら大会が進むのを見守っていた。その年、自分の門下のスケーターは誰もファイナルへ進出しなかったけれど、それでもチェレスティーノはファイナルを直接見に行くことにした。その場にいるであろう自分より経験を積んだコーチ達を見て学ぶのだと心に決めていたし、ジュニアの若い才能を詳しく確かめてみたかった。大会の間、チェレスティーノはヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが滑る姿を見つめた。今年自分の門下のスケーターを何人か倒した相手として、表向きはそこまであからさまに応援することはできなかったけれど、それでも若きスケーターの点数が発表されると、背筋に満ち足りた興奮が沸き上がるのを感じた。

 

ヴィクトルは若く、才能があり、噂を信じるならスケート界の次の大物だと言われていた。中には彼を喧嘩っ早くて傲慢だと言う者もあったけれど、チェレスティーノは氷上を滑るヴィクトルの瞳に、燧石のように火花を散らす決意と、競技そのものと完璧さに対する献身を見ることができた。ヴィクトルは、こんな生徒が欲しいとどのコーチも夢見るようなスケーターだった。もうだいぶ前に、権威あるロシアのコーチである、ヤコフ・フェルツマンに掻っ攫われてしまってはいたけれど。

 

大会が終わると、チェレスティーノは先輩コーチ門下のスケーターの勝利を直接祝うため、話しかけに行くことにする。ヤコフ・フェルツマンはコーチ業界の中では、人々の注目を浴びる門下のスケーターと同じくらいか、それ以上に有名だった。チェレスティーノが競技から引退して以来、ヤコフは金メダリストを輩出し続けている。若いコーチであれば誰でも気に入られておきたいと考えるのは当然だ。

 

「ニキフォロフ選手の優勝、おめでとうございます」

周りの喧噪が落ち着いてから、チェレスティーノは年上の男にそう告げる。ヤコフは無表情でチェレスティーノの方を振り向く。

 

「ありがとう」

ぶっきらぼうな声だったけれど、それでも丁寧にヤコフは応える。

 

「本当に金メダルに相応しい滑りでした。彼の今年のプログラムはとても素晴らしかった」

チェレスティーノはそう続ける。

「明らかに素晴らしい指導をされていらっしゃる」

 

「儂の言うことはほとんど聞かないが、どうやら少しは教えを叩き込んだかいがあったようだ」

ヤコフはそう返し、チェレスティーノは年上のコーチの声に苛立ちを聞き取ることができたけれど、その瞳に微かに愛情のこもった色が浮かぶのが見て取れた。

 

「彼はどこへ？こんな風に優勝したら、何時間も報道陣に掴まっていそうなものですが」

チェレスティーノは好奇心からそう続け、人がどんどん去って行くアリーナをぐるりと見渡して、見当たらないことが逆に目立つ銀色の髪のスケーターの姿を探す。

 

「外のファン達のところだ」

全く喜ばしげではない声でヤコフはそう返す。

「解放されるやいなやすぐに外に出て行った。儂が許せば何時間でもポスターにサインをしたり、写真を撮ったりし続けるだろう」

 

「ファンとの交流はそこまで悪いことではないのでは？もっと危険なことは色々他にもあるでしょう」

チェレスティーノがそう指摘すると、ヤコフは気乗りのしない調子でふんと声を上げる。この年季の入ったコーチが何故そこまで、自分のスケーターがファンと交流していることを喜ばしく思っていないように見えるのか、チェレスティーノには分からなかった。若いスケーターがサインをしたりしている間に、特に危ないことや良くないことが起きそうには思えない。時々アスリートが陥りがちな、肥大した自意識を植え付けられてしまう可能性がある以外は。チェレスティーノには、特に心配するべき要素は見当たらなかった。

 

「今年の世界選手権では君のところの選手もお目にかかれるのかね、チャルディーニ・コーチ？」

ヤコフはそう尋ね、突然話の内容が変わってチェレスティーノは少し驚く。以前にもお互いに大会で顔を合わせていたことは当然あったけれど、チェレスティーノはヤコフに比べてコーチ業の日が浅く、これまでに個人的なやりとりをしたことはなかった。自分がコーチをしている選手達や、彼らの大会での可能性について、ヤコフが興味を持つとは考えもしなかった。とはいえ、ヤコフ・フェルツマンともなれば、大会に出場する選手達全てを注意深く見守っているのは当然だろう。

 

「そう期待しています」

頭に浮かんだ思考は一言も口にせず、チェレスティーノはそう答える。

「ニキフォロフ選手をまた見られるのも、楽しみにしています。今シーズンが終わり次第、シニアに上がると噂されているようですし、将来どんな選手になるのか楽しみです。彼のようなスケーターは、真に素晴らしいアスリートになる可能性がある」

 

ヤコフは暫くの間なにも言わなかった。チェレスティーノが見つめる中、一瞬だけちらりとヤコフの視線が、つい先ほどまで自分の生徒が滑っていた氷の方へ逸れる。その瞳の中には何かが浮かんでいた。彼のような表情からは予想できないような、柔らかさが。そしてほんの一瞬、ヤコフはまるで物思いに耽るような、何かを思い出しているような表情になる。そしてヤコフはチェレスティーノの方に向き直る。今度は、チェレスティーノが今までに見たことのないほど警戒を解いた表情で。

 

「もう既になっているよ」

微かに微笑みを感じさせる表情で、ヤコフはそう告げた。

 

 

* * *

 

 

チェレスティーノ・チャルディーニが二度目にヤコフ・フェルツマンと対面したのは数年後、勝生勇利とヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが初めて一緒に表彰台に立った時だった。

 

チェレスティーノが勇利のコーチになって、もう一年弱が過ぎていた。自分の生徒が銅メダルを首から下げ、カメラに向かって笑顔を浮かべる姿を、チェレスティーノはとても誇り高い思いで見守っていた。今シーズンの中盤、シニアデビューのグランプリファイナルで表彰台入りしなかったことに、勇利が苦々しく悔しがっていたのは知っていたけれど、勇利はいつだって、これほど若く可能性のあるスケーターなのに、自分に厳しすぎるのだ。こうしてメダルを身につけ、笑顔を浮かべる姿を見られるのは、ほっと安堵する瞬間でもあった。

 

チェレスティーノの隣にはヤコフ・フェルツマンが立っていた。チェレスティーノ同様、表彰台を見つめているけれど、その視線は金メダルを掲げた姿に向けられている。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは誰もが無視できない存在になっていて、もう既に頂点の位置を揺らがせるのは、ほぼ不可能なのではないかと噂されていた。

 

「今シーズンは元ジュニア金メダリストをコーチすることになったと聞いたが」

二人が肩を並べ、それぞれのスケーターが称賛を浴びる姿を見つめていると、予想外にヤコフがそう口を開く。

「良い判断だ。去年のジュニア世界選手権での彼の滑りには、大きな可能性が感じられた」

 

「彼は優秀なスケーターです」

チェレスティーノは誇り高い笑みでそう同意する。この一年間でよく知るようになった勇利は、努力家で一生懸命で野望を持っていることを証明してきた。どの点も、前途有望なスケーターとしては非常に重要なものだった。何よりも、この短い間で、勇利はチェレスティーノの心を掴んでいた。チェレスティーノはこの少年を気に入っていたし、彼が達成したことを誇りに思っていた。

 

表彰台の方では、勇利はカメラから顔を逸らし、観客の方を向き、ちらりと自分より上の表彰台に立つスケーターの方を見る。同時に、チェレスティーノが見つめる中、勇利の表情が曇り、目が細く眉根が寄せられ、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが金メダルを下げて立っている方を睨みつける。

 

「シニアデビューしたばかりの、表彰台に初めて立ったスケーターにしては、あまり嬉しそうに見えないが」

ヤコフは皮肉っぽくそう言って、勇利がまだヴィクトルを睨みつける様子に、眉を片方つり上げる。年上のスケーターは勇利の方を振り向き、見定めるような表情を浮かべている。

 

「彼は最高の選手になりたいのです」

チェレスティーノは肩をすくめる。現在トップのスケーターについて、勇利は頑なに言及することを避けたけれど、チェレスティーノは自分なりに疑わしく思っていた。勇利はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの名前が出る度に緊張する傾向があったし、勇利の金メダルへの野望は誰でも知っていることだった。頂点を目指すスケーターならば、倒さなければいけない相手としてヴィクトルはよく知られていたし、勇利が彼を最大の競争相手だと見るのは理解できる。

「それを責めることはできないでしょう？」

 

「勝生には可能性がある」

ヤコフはそう認める。

「だがヴィクトルを倒せると思うのは大それた夢だ。やつはまだ選手としてのピークにも達していないが、他の選手達を圧倒的に引き離している。誰もやつには勝てん」

 

チェレスティーノは気乗りのしない頷きのような声を上げて、表彰台に向き直る。二人のスケーターはお互いから顔を逸らし、観客へ向き直って手を振っている。ヴィクトルは確かに勝ち目のない相手のように見えるけれど、それがいつか変化するかもしれないという疑惑が、たとえ自分の選手が何も言わなかったとしても、チェレスティーノにはあった。いずれにせよ、勇利は頑固さだけでも金メダルを獲るために努力を続け、のし上がるだろう。挑戦に背を向けることができないのだから。

 

「いずれ分かるでしょう」

チェレスティーノはそう呟き、二人が並んで立っている姿を見つめる。銀色と黒の髪が、スタジアムの照明の下で輝いていて、二人のメダルは隣同士に並んでいる。

「いずれ」

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

チェレスティーノ・チャルディーニがヤコフ・フェルツマンと対面した三度目は、バーの席でだった。

 

大会が終わった日の夜、チェレスティーノはバーで時間を過ごすことが多かった。忙しい数日が終わり、ようやくリラックスできることにほっとする。チェレスティーノ門下のスケーター達のほとんども、同じようにリラックスすることにしたようだった。他のスケーター達と街へ繰り出して、世界選手権がようやく終わったことを祝ったり、あるいはベッドに頭から倒れ込み、大会での疲れを眠って忘れてしまおうとする者もいた。ピチットは確実に前者で、スケーター達の集団と社交的に勝利を祝いに街へ繰り出していた。勇利は確実に後者だった。

 

コーチとしての公式の業務を済ませ、軽く腹ごしらえをすると、チェレスティーノはバーで待ちかねた一杯をやる前に、もう一つだけ済ませておかなければいけない用事があった。チェレスティーノの部屋は勇利とピチットの一階上で、一階分の階段を上り、まっさらな木の扉を大きな音でノックするのにそこまでの努力は必要なかった。明日のスケジュールについて、二人と確認しておきたいことがあった。ピチットはおそらく二人の共有している部屋にはいないだろうけれど、勇利はもうホテルに残って静かな夜を過ごすという予定を教えてくれていたから、彼の親友が戻ってきた時にその情報を伝達してくれるだろう。

 

しかし、チェレスティーノのノックの後、長い数秒待ってみても、返事は何もない。チェレスティーノは再びノックをしてみる。再び同じように内側からは何の返事もなく、それからまた数回あてどなくノックをして、勇利の名前を呼んでみてから、チェレスティーノは仕方なく諦めることにする。

 

勇利が返事をしないのは、珍しいことだった。ピチットと一緒に出歩いているのではないことは分かっていた。勇利はホテルに残りたいという意思をハッキリ示していたし、ピチットが現在進行形で投稿している写真にも、勇利の姿は映っていないから、考えを変えたとも思えない。きっとホテルのどこかにいるのだろう。少しだけ部屋を出て散歩しているか、ただ単にヘッドホンか何かをしていたり、シャワーを浴びているかでチェレスティーノの呼びかける声とノックが聞こえないだけなのかもしれない。

 

あるいは、恋人と一緒にいるのかもしれない。

 

チェレスティーノはできるだけ門下のスケーター達のプライベートには口出ししないようにしていた。自分の知っている何人かのコーチのように、図々しく小うるさい存在にはなりたくなかった。けれど、もしかしたら勇利には、大会の時に会う恋人ができたのかもしれないということには、二年前の世界選手権の翌朝、自分と相部屋だったホテルの部屋に勇利が忍び足で、あまり上手ではない言い訳と共に、上手く隠せていない色々な痣や噛み痕を首に残して帰ってきた時から、薄々感づいてはいた。

 

チェレスティーノは特に問い詰めることなく、その件を水に流した。何人ものスケーターがシーズン中は大会でのストレスをカジュアルな一夜限りの関係や、それなりに長続きするお互いに合意した関係を他のスケーター達と結んでいたし、それは自分が善し悪しを判断することではない。チェレスティーノは暗黙のうちに勇利のことを信頼していたし、プライベートの生活がスケートに影響し始めない限り、口出ししたり問い詰めたりするようなことではないと考えていた。もし勇利が報告する必要を感じれば、彼はそうするだろう。

 

二年前のあの夜以来、チェレスティーノに思い出せるようなそれ以外の事件はなかったけれど、チェレスティーノはできるだけ自分のスケーターをそれぞれの判断に任せるようにしていたから、同じ事が知らないうちに起きていてもおかしくはなかった。一緒にみんなと騒ごうというピチットの誘いをどうにか断った後の夜に、勇利が部屋にいないというのは、何かとても親密な関係を持った相手がいるということを示唆しているように見える。

 

チェレスティーノはその考えを払いのけ、バーへと向かう。勇利はその年、苛酷とも言えるほど練習を積み重ね、グランプリファイナル、そしてついに世界選手権でも、両方で金メダルを勝ち取った。ストレスから解き放たれてほっとできるものが必要な人間がいるとしたら、それは勇利だろう。

 

ホテルのバーに到着すると、そこには既に騒がしいスケーターの集団がいた。中心にいるのは悪名高いクリストフ・ジャコメッティで、皆笑ったり酒を飲んだりしている。その集団からは反対側へ向かい、チェレスティーノはカウンターの席に座る。バーテンダーがやってきて、チェレスティーノは飲み物を注文するとようやく、自分にも力を抜くことを許す。

 

座った後になってようやく、一番近くの席に座っている男の姿に、チェレスティーノは気づく。自分のグラスに向かって背を丸め、その表情は暗い。

 

ここ数年の間、チェレスティーノはヤコフ・フェルツマンと大会で何度もすれ違ってはいたけれど、きちんと会話をしたことがなかった。それぞれのトップスケーター達が悪名高いライバル関係だと噂されていることからも、この数年の間お互いに参加していたいくつもの大会ですれ違うのは自然なことだったが、二人のやりとりはいつもだいたい儀礼的な会釈とほんの一言二言の会話止まりだった。

 

「今日の試合でのヴィクトルとご自身の成果、おめでとうございました」

チェレスティーノは社交辞令でそう告げる。お互いに沈黙して酒に戻る前に、少なくとももう一人のコーチが同じ席に座っていることを認識していると伝え、礼儀を保ちたかった。ヤコフは鋭く一つ返事の代わりに頷く。とはいえ、ヤコフはチェレスティーノの言葉をあまり快く思わなかったようだった。納得はできた。世界トップのスケーターを何年もコーチし続けた後、一シーズンの間にヴィクトルが何度も表彰台の頂点から蹴り落とされるのを見るのは、さすがに堪えるのだろう。

 

「君のところのスケーターの金メダルもおめでとう」

ヤコフはそう続けたけれど、そこには強制された社交辞令の空気が確実にあった。

 

バーの反対側から、再び騒がしい歓声が聞こえてくる。スケーター達の集団が、お互いに笑ったり大きな声で話したりしながら、何杯目かと思われるテーブルの酒が空になっていく。はしゃいでいる彼らの様子に、思わずチェレスティーノに僅かな笑みが浮かぶ。自分の競技時代を懐かしく思い出す。

 

「ヴィクトルも彼らと一緒に祝っているのだと思いましたが」

チェレスティーノは軽くそう告げながら、クリストフがバーカウンターに倒れ込むようにしなだれかかり、バーテンダーに向かって色っぽく睫毛を瞬きし、赤くなって慌てるバーテンダーに次の飲み物を注文している様子の方へ顔を傾けて示す。クリスとヴィクトルは仲が良いことで知られていたし、普段大会の時に片方を見かける時は、もう片方も大抵近くにいる。

 

「やつはどうやら別の予定があったようだ」

ヤコフはそう言って、その口調にはどこか苦々しい響きがあった。手にしていたグラスに残っていたものを最後まで一気に飲み干す。

 

それから、二人は沈黙したまま、それぞれの酒を飲み干した。お互いにそれ以上会話を続ける必要を感じなかった。チェレスティーノが友達だと思っているコーチは何人もいたけれど、ヤコフはその中の一人ではない。お互いに顔なじみではあったけれど、それ以上ではない。コーチとしての経歴の長さも、教え方も違いすぎて、顔を合わせる時に社交辞令で言葉を交わす以上のことが必要になる場面はなかった。それに、それぞれの門下のスケーター達の、お互いに対する感情も計算に入れなければならなかった。自分がもしヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのコーチと個人的に仲良くしていると勇利が聞いたら、喜ぶとはとても思えない。

 

けれどそう考えながら、とある特定のスケーターに対する勇利の感情は、どれだけ勇利との付き合いの年数が増えても、自分にとってもいつも謎であるという点に、チェレスティーノの思考は辿り着く。初めは、勇利のヴィクトルに対するネガティブな感情は、彼自身の金メダルを獲りたいという欲望の反射なのだと思っていた。もう一人のスケーターを倒すために必死になるのは、相手の表彰台の一番上という位置そのもののせいなのだと。けれど何年も時間が過ぎ、より明らかになってきたのは、その水面下ではもっと複雑な何かが色々渦巻いているようだということだった。チェレスティーノが最初に想像していたことより、ずっと複雑な何かが。

 

勇利に尋ねたことはなかった。尋ねても勇利は答えないだろうと分かっていた。勇利は悪名高いほどプライベートな人間だし、それはコーチに対してもそうだった。けれど少しずつ明らかになったことは、勇利のヴィクトルに対する感情はただ単に野心溢れるスケーターがその最高峰を打ち負かそうとしているというものより、ずっと個人的なものだということだった。ずっと、ずっと個人的な感情。

 

チェレスティーノは酒を飲み進めながら、その考えを頭で巡らす。最初の一杯が空になると、次の一杯を注文する。けれど次第に、疲労の最初の影が少しずつ忍び寄ってくるのを感じて、チェレスティーノは今夜はもうこれで引き上げることにする。バーテンダーに支払いを済ませると、チェレスティーノは席を立つ。ヤコフがまだ座っている方向へ向かって一つ小さく挨拶代わりに頷くように会釈をして、向こうも同じように返してくるのを見つめる。

 

自分の部屋へ戻る間、チェレスティーノは明日の予定の流れと、自分が担当しているスケーター達に関する仕事をもう一度頭のなかで確認する。一晩祝って過ごした後のピチットが疲れすぎていないといいが、と頭の中で思う。勇利もだ。何をしているにせよ。あるいは、誰としているにせよ。

 

とはいえ、この推測が間違っている可能性は勿論あるけれど、勇利が大会で、あるいはそれ以後のバンケットで、特定の相手に興味を示している様子は見たことがないな、とチェレスティーノは思う。勇利はいつも勝利と、そしてヴィクトルにだけ、こだわっていた。勝つために倒さなければいけない男のことだけに。実際、チェレスティーノが今こうして思い返してみると、大会の間、勇利の視線はヴィクトルから離れたことはほとんどなかった。

 

その考えが頭に浮かんですぐ、突然、一つの考えが降ってきて、チェレスティーノは歩みを止め、考え込む。それは奇妙で、完全に推測と偶然だけに基づいていたけれど、考えの種が植え付けられるとすぐに、全てのパズルのピースが嵌まり始め、チェレスティーノは考えざるを得なくなる。

 

勇利とヴィクトル。これは、興味深い可能性かもしれない。

 

 

* * *

 

 

チェレスティーノ・チャルディーニがヤコフ・フェルツマンと会話をした四回目は、電話だった。

 

「よくもこんなことができたな」

もう一人のコーチからの電話を取った瞬間、チェレスティーノは吐き捨てるように言った。

「よくもこんなことが！」

 

二人が最後に言葉を交わしてから、あまりにも沢山のことが起きていた。チェレスティーノは、電話の向こう側の男に対して、怒り心頭に発していた。勇利がドーピングの疑惑をかけられて告発されたことが耳に入ってから、チェレスティーノはずっと激怒していた。その情報が世界中に知れ渡ってしまったことを、国際スケート連盟の職員が申し訳なさそうにチェレスティーノに伝えに来てからは憤怒の表情だった。勇利が検査を受けている間、堂々たる数の噛み痕やキスマークが首と胸に散らばっていことに気づいてから、怒りで顔が青ざめるほどだった。身体中にちりばめられたそれは、これ以上のない証拠となって、この状況をより酷いものにしていた。

 

自分の生徒がヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと関わりを持っていることに、チェレスティーノはもうだいぶ前から気づいていたけれど、それがどの程度のものなのかは定かではなかった。勇利の宿泊場所がないことをヴィクトルのコーチに電話で話してからそれほど経たないうちに、ロシア大会で勇利がヴィクトルの衣装を纏って現れた時以来、チェレスティーノの最初の疑いは確信となったけれど、それを自分の生徒に伝えたことはなかった。もし勇利が知ってほしいのなら、自分から言い出すだろう。もしそうでないなら、勇利が個人的な時間を誰と過ごすかは、チェレスティーノの関わる問題ではない。

 

とはいえ、それも勇利が、明らかに前夜を一緒に過ごし、身体中に印を残したその男本人から、不正をしたと糾弾されたとなれば話は別だ。その事実にチェレスティーノは腸が煮えくりかえる思いになる。誰かが勇利を利用した上で、こんな残酷で悪意のある形で切り捨てるようなことができるという考えそのものに。大会の残された時間を、チェレスティーノは自分に出来る最大の形で勇利をサポートしてから、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを探し出して、生まれてきたことを後悔させてやるつもりだった。

 

その全ても、ヴィクトルのフリースケーティングを見てから、状況が変わった。相手の男の、顔と身体の線の全てに浮かび上がる、悲しみとショックに打ちひしがれた様子が、世界中にはっきりと曝け出された時から。ヴィクトルが勇利に向かって駆け出し、その瞳にははっきりと許しを請う色が浮かんでいた時から。二人の間に何があったにせよ、それはヴィクトルの方により大きな、抱えていられないほどの痛みと後悔をもたらしたことが、明らかになってからは。

 

後になり、もしかしたら永遠に勇利がスケートの世界から離れてしまう原因を作った告発を具体的に誰がしたのかを含め、事件の全貌が明らかになると、チェレスティーノの怒りは方向を改め、ヴィクトルのコーチと、勇利の情報を世界に漏らした連盟の職員の最低野郎に向けられた。まずチェレスティーノは法的措置に出た。自分の利益のために勇利の情報を売った男がその後の人生を後悔して生きることになるよう進んで手を打った。けれど、もう一人に関しては、ただ座り込んで自分の怒りに沈み込むしかなかった。

 

ヤコフ・フェルツマンは法的にも手続き上も何も非はなかったけれど、だからといってチェレスティーノの怒りが薄まる訳ではない。先方の公式の謝罪はもう聞いていたし、お互いのスケーター達に襲いかかる事件の余波に事務的に対応する間、非常に刺々しく、強い言葉で書かれたメールをいくつかやりとりもしたけれど、チェレスティーノの内側の怒りを落ち着かせる効果はなく、言いたいことを直接相手に伝えること以外に方法はなかった。

 

その不可避の電話がついに鳴ると、チェレスティーノはもう自分を抑えこむことをしなかった。ドーピングの疑惑を報告することが職責上適切かどうかの是非などよりも、明らかに震えて顔全体に涙の跡が流れる勇利から事件の全貌を聞かなければいけなかった身として、少なくとも先方のコーチのやり方は許されるものではなかった。

 

チェレスティーノはそれだけはハッキリと伝えた。職務上のメールという記録が残る場所では適切とは思えなかったあらゆる非難と独創的な罵倒の言葉の合間に。言葉を発しながら、自分の声がどんどん音量が上がり、ほとんど電話口に向かって怒鳴り散らしていることにも気づいたけれど、気にしてなどいられなかった。勇利はほとんど息子のように大切な、気に掛けている存在で、そんな彼が深く傷つき痛みを感じている姿は、チェレスティーノも芯から傷つけ、激怒させた。

 

怒号がようやく終わるまでは長い数分がかかった。ヤコフはその間何も言わなかった。代わりにただ耳を傾け、チェレスティーノが怒りに疲れ切るまで、その怒りを全て受け止めていた。

 

「君の言うことは正しい。深く謝罪したいと思っている」

ついに沈黙が降りた後、ヤコフの口から出た最初の言葉はそれだった。チェレスティーノはその言葉を裏打ちする誠意に驚く。

「君と、勝生君の両方に、これほどまでに痛みと損害をもたらしてしまった」

 

「それを自分で伝えたらどうだ」

チェレスティーノは叩きつけるようにそう言い返す。まだ相手の男に対する怒りが頭の中で燃えていた。

 

「儂が今連絡を取ろうとしても彼は喜ばないだろうと思ったのだ」

ヤコフはそう説明し、チェレスティーノはその発言には確かに真実が含まれていると認めないわけにはいかなかった。勇利が今地球上で最も話したくない人間は、ヤコフだろう。

 

「本当に心の底からの謝罪と後悔を、彼に伝えて貰うことはできないだろうか。もし彼に聞く準備ができていたら」

ヤコフはそう続ける。

「深刻に彼を見誤ってしまった。全ての責任は儂にある。こうして今、彼もヴィクトルも、二人とも苦しんでいる。これからも出来ることの全てをして、真実と彼の潔白を疑いようなく確実に明らかにしていくつもりだ。許しを請うているのではない。ただ、これが彼の将来のキャリアに絶対に影響しないよう、努力していることだけを知って欲しい」

 

「キャリアだと？」

チェレスティーノは鋭くそう言い返し、ヤコフに見えないと分かっていてもその言葉に頭を振る。

「あんたは自分が彼に何をしたのか、何も分かっていない。こんなことの後、勇利はもう二度とスケートに戻らないかもしれないんだぞ」

 

僅かな沈黙の間が降りた後、ヤコフは再び後悔に満ちた声で口を開く。

 

「そうならないことを祈っている」

ヤコフはそう柔らかく告げ、その声はチェレスティーノに驚くほど悲しみに満ちて聞こえた。

「過去にどんな風に儂が彼を誤解していたのであれ、今は自分がどれだけ間違っていたか、その判断がどれだけ不当だったか、よく分かっている。彼は非常に才能あるスケーターだ。誰かの間違いのせいで、キャリアが終ってしまうような理不尽を受けていい訳がない」

 

「勇利の身に起こった理不尽の多くに、正当な理由などなかった」

チェレスティーノは苦々しく返す。

 

「本当にその通りだ」

ヤコフは同意する。その全ての言葉に、後悔が深く刻み込まれている。

 

それから暫く、長い沈黙が降りる。チェレスティーノはこのまま電話を切ってしまおうかと考える。考えられ得ることは全て言い切ったし、相手が勇利をどう扱ったか、それ以外の小さなことまで自分が相手のことをどう思っているかを全てそのまま伝えきった。これ以上言うことはなかった。今自分にできることは、勇利が自らに課した孤立から戻ってくることを決めた時、そして再びチェレスティーノの助けを求めてきた時に、勇利がいつでも戻ってこれるよう準備し続けることだけだった。

 

けれど電話を切る前に、チェレスティーノは一瞬沈黙する。頭から離れないもう一つの質問があった。

 

「ニキフォロフの様子は？」

チェレスティーノは尋ね、電話の反対側でヤコフが鋭く息を呑む音が聞こえる。

 

勇利からは何の連絡もなく、チェレスティーノは自分のスケーターがヴィクトル・ニキフォロフとどの程度深い関係だったのか、全く分からなかった。同じように、勇利がチェレスティーノに一番最初に説明した、最初の告発が起きた時にヴィクトルがその場にいたということと、後から明らかになったその告発を正式に連盟に報告したのはヴィクトル自身ではないということ以外、このスキャンダルにおいてヴィクトルがどんな立場だったのかも分からなかった。けれど、ヴィクトルのフリースケーティングで起きたことを考えると、ヴィクトルの方もどれだけ勇利のことを気に掛けていたか、そしてこの一件がどれだけ彼を傷つけたか、チェレスティーノにも見て取ることができた。

 

勇利は自分のスケーターだ。チェレスティーノの思いやりと心配のほとんどは、勇利に向けられている。けれどチェレスティーノも、勇利が歩き去った後、絶望したまま一人アリーナに残された男に対して、心の痛みを感じるのを止められなかった。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが何をしたにせよ、彼は明らかに、勇利と同じくらい、この結末を望んでいなかったのだ。

 

「壊れてしまった」

ヤコフは一言そう告げた。声は低く、厳粛で、まるでゆっくりと鳴る葬式の鐘のようだった。

「この一件は彼を破壊してしまった。儂がしたことのせいで、こうなった。彼は告発させまいとした。儂を止めようとした。心の底から、その言葉に耳を傾けていればと思う。今、彼は、儂の犯した間違いの報いを受けている。どんな助けを差し伸べたらいいのか、見当もつかない」

 

「とても残念です」

チェレスティーノはそう返して、その言葉は心からのものだった。自分がヴィクトルにしてやれることはほとんどないし、勇利以外のことに集中するつもりもなかったけれど、それでももう一人のスケーターには同情を感じた。ヤコフの言葉と、その声の調子から、どれだけの人間が同情したところでも癒やすことのできないほど、ヴィクトルは明らかに深く傷ついているのだ。

 

「これ以上時間はとらせない」

また数秒の沈黙が降りてから、ヤコフは最後にそう言った。その声にはまだ悲しみの色が浮かんでいる。

「だが頼む。もし勝生君が儂の言葉を聞く意思があったら、心の底から申し訳なく思っていると伝えてほしい。そして、来年のグランプリファイナルで彼の姿を見られることを楽しみにしていると」

 

「来年のグランプリファイナル？」

チェレスティーノは混乱して尋ねる。

「スケートに戻るかどうか、ましてや来年のグランプリシリーズに出場するかなど、彼はまだ何の声明も出していない」

 

「分かっている」

ヤコフは不器用にそう答えたけれど、その言葉の裏に隠れている、目立たない必死な何かが、チェレスティーノには聞き取れた。

「ただ、そう願っている」

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

チェレスティーノ・チャルディーニがヤコフ・フェルツマンと対面した五回目は、結婚式の席でだった。

 

夕方の長谷津は美しい。空は温かく輝き、勇利の実家の温泉には何百もの灯りが点され、招待客は式が終わった後も辺りをそぞろ歩いていた。主賓のカップルはその中心に立っていて、指をお互いに絡め合い、お互いに大きな笑顔を向けながら、入れ替わり立ち替わり挨拶をする招待客の祝福の言葉を受け取っていた。

 

チェレスティーノはもう既に二人に挨拶をすませ、夫となった人の隣に立つ勇利の顔中にはっきりと浮かんでいる喜びに、自分も個人的に嬉しくなるのを感じていた。あの全ての事が起きてから、最初チェレスティーノはヴィクトルを若干警戒していたけれど、ヴィクトルがどれだけ勇利を愛し可愛がっているか、そしてどれだけ二人がお互いに似合っているかを知るまで、時間はほとんどかからなかった。勇利の幸せそうな様子は、コーチとして求めうる最高の報酬で、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフはそれをもたらした一人だった。

 

二人に祝福の言葉を述べると、チェレスティーノは他の幸せそうな群衆に二人が巻き込まれるのに充分な距離を取る。皆、新婚カップルと話がしたくてたまらないようだった。チェレスティーノは端の方で自分の酒を飲むのが満足だった。ピチットが親友に飛びつくようにハグをして、親友に自分とヴィクトル両方が一緒に写った写真をせがむのを見ながら、少し笑う。ピチットの写真に関する才能には生まれ持ったものがあり、彼の撮る結婚式の写真は、本当に特別なものになるだろうとチェレスティーノは確信していた。

 

すぐ近くの空気に少し変化を感じて、チェレスティーノは振り向くと、もう一人別の人物が隣にやって来て立っていた。温かい光の下で、ヤコフ・フェルツマンの表情にはいつもより皺が少なく見えた。カップルを見つめる瞳には不思議な輝きが浮かんでいて、今までチェレスティーノが見たことのある中で一番リラックスしているように見えた。

 

二人は心地良い沈黙の中に、暫く立ち尽くす。ただお互いに酒を少しずつ啜り、自分たちが成長を見守ったスケーター達の姿を見つめるだけで満足だった。

 

チェレスティーノが勇利に初めて出会った日が、まるで何十年も昔のように思えた。まだ内気で、不安で、けれど激しい決意を胸にした少年。終わりのないほどひたむきで、心優しく、けれどいつも不思議な緊張感を纏っていた。まるで、世界における自分の場所に、完全には満足していないかのように。

 

今の勇利は、チェレスティーノが見たことのある中で最も肩の力が抜けていて、幸せそうで、笑顔を浮かべ、声を上げて笑い、夫を見つめる眼差しの敬愛はとても強く響いていて、周りの人全てに喜びをもたらしている。これは大きく成長した勇利なのだ。いつか、そんな姿が見られるようにとチェレスティーノが願った、完全に満足した姿。あの頃の少年とは、大きく変わった姿。

 

勇利は何かを言って、ヴィクトルは笑う。言葉は聞こえなくても、その音は周りの人々の喧噪を超えて響く。その音に勇利の顔は大きな笑顔になり、ヴィクトルの瞳は自分の夫を見つめて煌めき、唇にはまだ笑いが浮かんでいる。この瞬間の写真を、ピチットが撮っていますようにとチェレスティーノは願う。何の変哲もない一場面だったけれど、永遠に切り取っておかれる価値のあるものだった。

 

「二人は幸せそうだな」

ヤコフは静かにそう呟いた。ヤコフの視線も、二人をじっと見つめている。

 

「そうですね」

チェレスティーノは同意する。もう一人のコーチの声に含まれた、静かな喜びに気づきながら。

 

「良かった」

ヤコフはそう言って、微笑んだ。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き
> 
> 私の[Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)に是非遊びにきて下さいね！


	3. Aftermath（その後の二人）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利とヴィクトルはグランプリファイナルが終わってから、バルセロナで暫く一緒に時間を過ごします。
> 
> 警告：後半にNSFW（R-18）シーンがあります。
> 
> 訳註：ライバルシリーズ全体はヴィク勇ですが、今回の短編は挿入方向が「勇ヴィク」になります。これは本編1部13章（1ページ目）と本編2部8章（2ページ目）で言及された「逆でもいい」という発言を受けたものになります。全てにおいて自己責任での閲覧をお願いします。

バルセロナのクリスマスマーケットを勇利と一緒に歩くのは、夢のようだった。

二人の指は絡まりあい、手の平に収まる勇利の手は温かくて、今この瞬間にヴィクトルを引き留め、それが現実であると伝えてくる。勇利はここにいる。自分たちはここに、一緒にいる。そして、それ以上に完璧なことなどなかった。

グランプリファイナルが終わってから、ヴィクトルと勇利はほとんどお互いの側を離れなかった。お互いの全国大会はどちらも迫りつつあったけれど、二人とも大会が終わってからそれぞれのコーチと共に帰国するのを拒んだ。ずっと長すぎる間離ればなれで過ごしてきたのだから、どちらもまだ、お互いを再び手放す気はなかった。

そうして二人は、お互いが側にいる感覚だけに浸りながら、バルセロナに留まっている。ヴィクトルが夢に見ていたこと全てだった。勇利と一緒に話したり、笑ったり、時間を過ごして、また勇利についてのことを、最初からもう一度、知り直す。モスクワで過ごしたあの頃のように、二人が落ち着いたリズムはとても自然だった。一つのものの二つの片割れ同士のように、同じコインの表と裏のように。二人の間にはもう、邪魔をするものは何もない。

歩きながら、ヴィクトルは勇利の方を向いて、クリスマス市の明かりの下で瞳が輝いている様子に気づきながら、その表情を見つめる。勇利が考え事をしている時に、いつも見せる表情。二人はまずはバルセロナを観光し、夕食を外へ食べに行き、その間ずっと喋り続けながら、丸一日一緒に時間を過ごした。勇利が話す声はどれだけ聞いていても退屈にはならなかった。瞬間の一つ一つに、何か新しいことに気づいて、その度にヴィクトルはもっと勇利のことが好きになるのだった。そして二人は今、心地良い沈黙の中、お互いが隣にいる感覚をただ味わいながら、歩いている。

「ヴィクトルって、誕生日ってクリスマスだよね？」  
勇利が突然そう尋ねる。二人を取り巻く笑い声や話し声の雑踏の中でも聞こえるように、声を少し上げながら。

「うん」  
ヴィクトルはそう答え、柔らかな笑顔で勇利の方を向く。  
「でも、ロシアではクリスマスの日をお祝いしたりしないんだ。誕生日前に祝うこともないしね」

「そっか」  
勇利はそう返して、それから再び暫く沈黙が降りる。ヴィクトルは興味深そうにそのまま様子を見る。

「一緒にいたかったな」  
数秒してから勇利はそう続ける。視線がちらちらと上下して、肩が少し丸くなる。  
「今までこんな風に出来なかったことが多すぎたから。ようやくこんな風に一緒にいられるんだから、一緒に過ごしたかったよ」

「今ここで一緒にいるだけで、充分だよ」  
ヴィクトルは安心させるように言い聞かせ、片手で勇利の頬を包み、二人はクリスマス市の隅の方で立ち止まる。ロシアと日本の全国大会はどちらも迫っていて、お互いに日にちが被っていて、ヴィクトルの誕生日にも重なっていた。これまでは特に祝うこともなかったし、気にしたことはなかった。また一つ年を取って、また一つメダルを獲るだけ。けれどついに今、ヴィクトルには一緒に祝いたい人ができた。それでも、どれだけヴィクトルがずっといつも勇利にそばにいて欲しいと思っていても、勇利のスケートは最優先だった。どのみち、お互いの大会が終われば、会う時間は沢山あるのだから。

「それに、勇利が全日本で金メダル獲ったらすぐに飛んで会いに来られる」  
ヴィクトルは笑顔でそう続けながら、勇利も笑顔を返すのを見つめる。ぎゅっと手を握りながら。  
「氷の上で勇利の愛を世界中に見せつけて、それから俺のところに戻ってきて。勇利の滑走には間に合わないかもしれないけど、絶対に目を離さないって約束するよ」

「それ、いいね」  
勇利は柔らかくそう告げた。静かな喜びに満ちた声に、ヴィクトルの心臓が高鳴る。

「マッカチンも寂しがってる」  
ヴィクトルはそう続ける。再び勇利を連れて家に帰ったら、どれだけ自分の犬が喜ぶか、よく分かっていた。  
「ロシアで勇利に会えるの、すごく楽しみにしてると思うよ」

すぐに離ればなれにならなければいけないと思うと辛かったけれど、予定の許す限りすぐに勇利が飛んで会いに来てくれるという事実は、その痛みを和らげる。ヴィクトルは自分のアパートで勇利と過ごす時間が待ちきれなかった。窓の外に降る雪を見つめながら、二人で一緒に丸くなる。ずっとヴィクトルが夢見てきたように、今度は本当のカップルとして。

突然左側から叫び声がして、二人は驚いて現実に引き戻される。二人が同時に振り向くと、数メートル先の群衆の一部が、口々に何かを話しながら、こちらを興奮気味に指さしているのが目に入る。ヴィクトルは疲れた溜息をつきそうになるのを抑えなければならなかった。

「もう行かないと」  
ヴィクトルはそう言って勇利は頷く。勇利はヴィクトルとと同じくらい苛立った様子で人々の集団を眺めてから、ヴィクトルの手を掴んで引っ張るように歩き出す。

数日前に二人のキスが国際中継で全世界に放送されて以来、ファンやパパラッチは二人の一挙手一投足を追いかけ続けていた。何年もスケート界で過ごしてきて、報道陣の注目にもそこから逃げるのにもは二人とも慣れていたけれど、どうやら最後にはいつでも見つかってしまうようだった。他のスケーター達がもう結構前に帰ってしまった後も、ニキフォロフと勝生がまだバルセロナにいるらしいという事実が知られているらしいことも、全く二人の助けにはなっていなかった。

ヴィクトルはファン達が好きだったし、注目を浴びるのも好きだったけれど、一人にしておいてほしい時もあった。付き合っているボーイフレンドと一緒にデートをする時間は、まさにその一つだった。数日前に、いかにメディアやファンが言ったことが勇利に悪い方向に影響していたかを、勇利は告白してくれた。ヴィクトルは、二人の時間を、新たなスクープを狙う報道陣のせいで台無しにしたくはなかった。

二人は頭を低くして人混みの中を進んでいく。勇利の手はまだぎゅっとヴィクトルの手に握りしめられている。二人の時間を邪魔されたことを勇利はそこまで気にしていないようで、勇利は笑みを浮かべながらヴィクトルを屋台の裏の方へ引っ張っていく。明らかにこの追いかけっこを楽しんでいるようだった。

次第にファン達の興奮した声は遠くへ消え去り、勇利は裏路地の方にヴィクトルを引っ張っていく。隠れるように小径に入ると、二人は立ち止まって、息を整える。数秒の間二人はただそうやって、髪はぼさぼさになって息が上がったまま、お互いを見つめていた。そして勇利が鼻を鳴らすように笑って、ヴィクトルも同時に笑みを堪えきれずに笑い出す。二人ともお互いに馬鹿らしく見えた。デートが中断されたのは苛ついたけれど、でもこの状況は端から見るとかなり笑えるものだった。

「最終的に裏路地で時間を過ごすことになるとは、期待してなかったなあ」  
ヴィクトルはそう冗談を言って、それから冷たい何かが鼻に当たって少し震える。見上げると、そこには白い欠片がひらひらと空から舞い降り始めていた。辺りのものに触れるとすぐに、溶けていく。

「どこでもいいよ、ヴィクトルと一緒なら」  
勇利はそう返し、一歩ヴィクトルに近づくと、ヴィクトルの視線がすぐに勇利に戻る。降り始めの雪が髪と睫毛に引っかかったまま、勇利は少しだけ背伸びしてヴィクトルを抱き寄せ、柔らかな唇がヴィクトルのそれに触れる。

ヴィクトルは蕩けるようなキスの感覚に浸る。両腕を広げて勇利の身体を更に抱き寄せる。この数日の間でもう何百回もキスをしてきたけれど、それでもまだ一つ一つのキスが、初めてのように感じる。熱と喜びが、同じくらい強く全身を駆け巡る。ようやく二人きりになれて何も邪魔する者がいない中、勇利の指はヴィクトルの髪に絡まり、ヴィクトルは勇利の微笑みを唇に感じることができた。

数秒してから二人の顔が離れる。二人の周りで降り積もり始めた雪は勇利の髪にくっついたままだ。ヴィクトルはまだ勇利をぴったりと近くに抱き寄せていて、勇利の身体に走る僅かな震えが感じられる。夜が更けていくに従って、気温は確実に下がっている。

「ホテルに戻ろう」  
ヴィクトルはそう呟いて、手を伸ばして勇利の髪から雪のひとひらを払うと、勇利は同意に頷く。

二人は一緒に人通りの多い道を戻っていく。帽子を目深に被って、俯いて顔を隠し、これ以上注目を集めないようにしながら。きちんと声明を出す日はすぐに来るだろうとは分かっていた。注目がきちんと自分たちに向くようにして、それから誇り高く勇利のことを世界中に知らしめる。どれだけヴィクトルが勇利を愛しているか誰も間違わないように。けれど、今この瞬間は、二人だけのものだ。

ホテルに戻ってくると、二人は何も言わずにヴィクトルの部屋へと向かう。中に一歩入った瞬間に、身震いをして冷たい空気や寒さを払いのける。あの運命的なフリースケーティングの日から、勇利は実質的にヴィクトルの部屋に引っ越していた。一応まだ勇利の名前で予約された部屋はあったけれど放置されていた。勇利の洋服はヴィクトルのクローゼットにかけられていて、歯ブラシはヴィクトルのもののとなりに、ヴィクトルの洗面所のカウンターに並んでいる。机にはリボンの絡まった二つのメダルが、隣同士に並んでいる。

その様子を見つめる度に、ヴィクトルの背筋には喜びの震えが駆け抜ける。時々ヴィクトルは夜中にハッと目が覚めることがあった。今までの全てが夢だったのではないか、起きたら自分はサンクトペテルブルクのアパートにいて、そこには勇利の亡霊と起こりえた可能性がこだまのように虚ろに残っているだけなのではないか、と。けれど毎晩、心臓が早鐘のように打つまま隣を手探りしながら目を開けると、ヴィクトルの目に入るのは二つ並んだメダルの煌めきで、指に触れるのは隣に眠る温かい肌だった。勇利がヴィクトルの隣で丸くなっている。触れることの出来る、現実の、ここに間違いなくいる、勇利。

そう考えるだけで、ヴィクトルは再び勇利を求めて手を伸ばしたくなる。一緒に座ったまま、手を軽く肩に置きながら。そうやって触れることが許された今、自分を抑えておくことは出来なかった。手の平の下に感じる勇利の温かさに、まるで中毒のように夢中になる。

勇利はこちらを振り向いて、部屋を温かく金色に包む照明の下で、優しい瞳がヴィクトルを見つめる。けれど口を開く間も与えられず、二人は勇利の携帯電話から響いた通知音に邪魔をされる。勇利の表情に苛立ちが一瞬浮かぶけれど、それでも手を下ろして携帯電話をポケットから取り出し、眉を僅かにひそめながら画面に浮かぶメッセージを読んでいく。

「チェレスティーノだった」  
説明の代わりに、勇利はそう告げる。  
「全日本に向けての練習を始めるために戻るのはいつかって」

ヴィクトルは小さく共感の声を上げて頷く。部屋の中央を大きく占めるベッドの方へ歩いて行く勇利についていき、沈み込むようにベッドに座る。昨日、自分にも同じようなメッセージが届いていた。ヤコフは喜んで受け入れてくれて、ファイナルが終わってからも勇利とバルセロナに残りたいという希望をすぐに聞き入れてくれた。けれどロシアナショナルが近づけば近づくほど、メッセージにはそろそろサンクトペテルブルクに戻って練習した方がいいのではないか、というほのめかしが含まれるようになった。特に金メダルをユーリに奪われたくないのなら。

「帰りたくないよ」  
勇利は溜息をつく。肩が少し丸まって、ヴィクトルの方にもたれかかる。  
「ヴィクトルにも帰ってほしくない。ようやく一緒に過ごせるようになったばかりなのに、もう離れないといけないなんて」

「でも、ずっとじゃないさ」  
勇利と離ればなれにならなければいけないと思うと、まるで冷たい氷の破片が心臓に直接刺さるような痛みを感じるけれど、ヴィクトルはそう指摘する。勇利はヴィクトルの世界全体を明るくしてくれて、いなくなってしまうと、全てが真っ暗になってしまうように思えるのだ。  
「それに、勇利には全日本選手権で獲らないといけない金メダルがある。俺がどれだけ金メダルにキスするのが好きか、知ってるだろう？」

「僕の世界選手権金メダルも込みってことかな」  
ヴィクトルのからかうような調子に合わせて、勇利は答える。片方の眉をつり上げ、その瞳には軽い挑戦の色で満ちている。

「勝生勇利、君は世界記録保持者かもしれないけど」  
ヴィクトルはニヤリと笑みで返す。勇利の挑戦的な愛情のこもった瞳の様子がたまらない。  
「俺も同じさ。世界選手権、今年の金メダルは俺のものだよ」

ずっと長いことお互いに対する対立を煽られてきて、ようやく今のようなライバル関係に落ち着けたことは、ヴィクトルが望んでいたこと全てだった。勇利の挑戦的な精神を飼い慣らしたいなんて思ったこともないし、自分の同じような部分を失うのも嫌だった。それは、お互いにもっと高みへと追い上げていくものだ。けれど結局のところ、最後に誰が勝っても、ヴィクトルは幸せなのだ。

「それはどうかな」  
勇利もにやりと微笑む。

二人は肩を並べ、身体が触れあうように座っていて、一瞬もかからないうちに勇利は顔だけ振り向いて、身を乗り出してキスを奪う。ヴィクトルもキスを返す。微笑みを勇利の唇に味わいながら、自分も同じように微笑んでいるのが分かる。全てが始まった場所から、二人はとても遠くまで来ていて、このままどこまでも行きたいとヴィクトルは思った。

「で、チェレスティーノには何て言うの？」  
数分して、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。ようやくキスを中断して顔を離し、息を整えながら。

「分からない」  
まだぴったりとヴィクトルにくっついたまま、勇利は溜息をつく。  
「もうすぐ帰らないといけないのは分かってる。帰らないとチェレスティーノに殺されるし、ヴィクトルに僕の練習の邪魔をずっとさせるつもりもないし」

最後の方は笑い交じりの声で、ヴィクトルも同じように微笑む。

「でも今は、先のことを考えるのは止めよう」  
勇利はそう続ける。軽い声の調子はそのままだったけれど、何かもっと低く深いものがそこに含まれている。  
「今は、今夜のことだけを考えよう」

勇利の声は低くて瞳の色は深く、ヴィクトルの中心部に直接、熱が鋭く突き刺さる。勇利は最高級のエロスで、息を吸うように自然にそれを身に纏い、いつも確実にヴィクトルは息が出来なくなり、欲望が腹の奥へ直接押し寄せてくるのを感じる。

身を乗り出して、ヴィクトルは勇利の首の後ろに指を沿わせ、抱き寄せて再びキスをする。自分のそれに感じる勇利の唇の感覚は、二度と目を覚ましたくない夢のようだった。キスは最初、ほとんど貞淑と言えるほどゆっくりと簡単に始まり、けれどすぐに熱を持ち始める。勇利の指は伸び上がってヴィクトルの髪に絡みつき、勇利はキスを深くする。もっと激しく、急かすようにキスをして、ヴィクトルの胸に溜まる熱が一気に跳ね上がる。ヴィクトルは勇利の動きの一つ一つに合わせていく。何もかもを手放し、恍惚に浸ることを自らに許しながら。

自分たちにとって、これは新しいことなどでは全くなかった。けれど、こうして再び一緒になることができてから、物事をゆっくり進めようと二人は決めたのだった。ヴィクトルが経験したのとは大きく違っていた、勇利の側の物語を教えて貰った時以来、ヴィクトルは焦って物事を進めたくなかった。もう勇利に、大切にされ愛される価値のない人間だなどと絶対に思わせたくなかった。ちゃんとした会話のないまま、すぐにベッドに飛び込むのはお互いが犯した間違いで、それをやり直せる今、ヴィクトルは全てのことをゆっくりと進めたかった。

けれど今こうして勇利がヴィクトルにキスをしていて、全てがぴったりと合っている気がする。自分たちはこの数日間、お互いに自分のことを打ち明けてより深く知り直したり、夜は一緒に丸くなったり、ただ側にいるだけで満足だった。もうすぐ離ればなれにならなければいけないと分かっている今、もう抑えこむ理由はない。ヴィクトルがどれだけ勇利を愛しているか、勇利がちゃんと分かっている今。勇利も同じようにヴィクトルのことを愛してくれていると、分かっている今。

勇利はヴィクトルの下唇を甘噛みするように掴まえ、優しく引っ張ってから僅かに仰け反る。額と額がぴったりと合わさって、勇利はじっとヴィクトルの瞳の奥を見つめる。流れるような動きで勇利は座っていた姿勢から起き上がるように反転してヴィクトルの膝の上に馬乗りになる。両手がヴィクトルの肩を撫でるように上へ移動し、そのまま頬を包み込む。再び身を乗り出して、勇利はまたキスを奪う。敬虔に祈るように、ヴィクトルの名前を口にしながら。

「勇利」  
ヴィクトルは勇利に向かって返すように呟く。言葉がこぼれ落ちるのに充分なだけ、僅かに顔を離してから、もう一度唇を唇で掴まえる。

ゆっくりとヴィクトルの唇は勇利のそれから離れ、顎の線や形の良い喉を崇拝するように辿っていく。唇に触れる肌を味わいながら、勇利が嬉しそうに溜息を漏らすのを感じながら。キスがついに鎖骨まで辿り着くと、勇利が身じろぎをするのを感じる。片手がヴィクトルの顎の下に伸びて、くいっと引っ張られる。勇利はまたキスを落としてから身体を離し、自分のシャツに手をかけると、一息に優美な仕草で脱ぎ去る。

「ヴィクトルが欲しい」  
勇利は呟く。手はヴィクトルのシャツの裾に伸びていて、指が触れそうで触れない距離で止まっている。待っているように。  
「ヴィクトルは、どう……？」

言葉が途切れる。はっきりと言葉にされなくても、その質問は明らかだった。勇利の手はまだほんの僅かに離れたところで止まっていて、ヴィクトルの許可を待っていて、ヴィクトルはその手にもう一度触れて欲しかった。勇利の手が触れたところからはまるで火花が散り、炎が胸へ駆け抜けて行き、勇利への愛と同じだけ心臓は痛みに疼く。自分たちは一つ一つをゆっくり進めていたけれど、もし勇利がキス以上のことをしたいのなら、それもヴィクトルには嬉しかった。けれどこうして勇利の身体が自分のそれにぴったりと押しつけられている今、勇利が与えたいと思ってくれている全ての形で、ヴィクトルは勇利が欲しかった。

「断れるわけなんてない」  
ヴィクトルはそう返す。静かに囁かれた言葉と、愛で破裂しそうな心臓と共に、勇利を笑顔で見上げながら。  
「もちろん、したいに決まってるよ」

唇が再び重なった時、勇利は新たな炎を身に纏い、ヴィクトルの心臓は肋骨にぶつかりそうなほど高鳴って暴走しそうになる。ヴィクトルはキスを返し、そのまま食らい尽くされるままに任せる。勇利はいつだってくらくらしそうなほど酔わせてくれるけれど、今の勇利は更にその上を行っている。ヴィクトルの世界全体を変えてしまって、今はお互いしか存在しない。勇利の両手がヴィクトルのシャツの裾から下へと潜り込み、勇利が素早く一気にシャツを脱がせるままにヴィクトルは任せる。

隔てる服がなくなると、二人はキスに戻る。勇利は露わになったヴィクトルの胸に両手を自由に這わせ、ヴィクトルは勇利を抱き寄せ、二人の間に距離がなくなる。次第に勇利の両手は肩を滑り降り、ヴィクトルをベッドへと押し倒す。ヴィクトルが完全に仰向けになるまで、軽くこもった力でヴィクトルを導いていきながら、勇利ははっきり浮かぶ愛慕の視線で、じっとヴィクトルを見下ろす。

ベッドの端に座っていたので、数秒かけてぎこちなく二人はもぞもぞとベッドの上に滑るように上って横になる。二人とも小さく笑いながら。同時に、ヴィクトルは残りの服も脱ごうと急いで衣服が身体に絡まりながら、勇利も同じようにしているのが見える。お互いに何秒か洋服と格闘しながら、ムードが明るくなる。自然で心地良い雰囲気。二人とも自由になると、勇利はヴィクトルの元へ戻り、身体を滑らせるようにヴィクトルの上に乗ると、頭を落として再びキスをする。二人の間には焦りも、憶測もない。そこにあるのは、お互いの存在だけだ。

ヴィクトルは両手を勇利の肩に滑らせ、触れる手の下で勇利が動く度に筋肉が動くのを感じる。名残惜しげなキスをもう一度ヴィクトルの唇にすると、勇利は下の方へ移動する。首へ、胸へ、熱の跡を残していきながら。ヴィクトルはその感覚に震える。勇利をじっと見下ろしながら、キスの一つ一つに息が詰まりそうになるのを感じながら。勇利は視線だけ上へ向き、再び二人の目が合うと同時に、勇利はヴィクトルの胸の中心へ手を伸ばし、そこで止まる。瞳は深く暗く、瞳孔は大きく開いている。

「ヴィクトルは、すごく綺麗」  
勇利は息を吐くように、ヴィクトルをじっと見つめたままそう呟く。両腕で身体を支えながら、どこか不思議そうな表情で、ヴィクトルを見下ろす。その言葉に、ヴィクトルは心臓が飛び跳ねるほど大きく鼓動を打つのを感じ、勇利の烈しい視線に、言葉が喉の奥に詰まって喋れなくなる。

「ずっとそう思ってたけど、ちゃんと伝えたことなかった」  
勇利はそう続ける。片手を伸ばして優しくヴィクトルの頬に触れ、親指が頬骨を撫で、ヴィクトルの心は空高く上っていく。  
「もっと早く言えばよかった。もう言うのをやめたくないよ」

「勇利」  
ヴィクトルは話そうと口を開くけれど、胸が詰まって言葉が途切れる。感情の強さに、息が出来なくなりそうだった。二人はこの数日間沢山言葉を交わして、そして長い間激しくお互いを愛してきて、今、ここに全ての感情が一度に溢れ出てきて、触れるもの全てを浄化していくようだった。

「ヴィクトルは僕の人生を色んな形で変えた」  
勇利はそう続ける。柔らかい表情のまま、声も敬虔なまま。  
「今、ヴィクトルは僕のものだ。そして僕はヴィクトルのもの。だから……」

声が途切れ、勇利は一瞬沈黙する。まだじっとヴィクトルを見下ろしながら。ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめ返す。全ての内側の感情が剥き出しになり、世界中に曝け出されているような感覚になる。けれど、ここにいるのは勇利だけ。ヴィクトルが求めた全てのことは、それだった。

「すごく幸せなんだ」  
優しくヴィクトルに微笑みながら、勇利はそう言葉を結ぶ。次の瞬間、勇利の表情が不安そうに歪められて、指がヴィクトルの頬を撫でる。手を離すと、そこに濡れたものが光っているのが見える。

「ヴィクトル、何で泣いてるの？」  
勇利は尋ねるその声は心配の色で満ちていて、そこに驚きが重ねられている。

自分の瞳に浮かんで頬へこぼれ落ちた涙にヴィクトルはほとんど気づかなかったけれど、心が空高く上っていくのを感じながら、勇利に微笑む。勇利がどんな気持ちか知っている今、もう誤解も秘密もないことは分かっていた。けれど、こうやって勇利が口に出して言ってくれる言葉を聞くと、全ての感情が再び表に浮かび上がり、頬を濡らし煌めく涙のように溢れだして来る。

「幸せだから、泣いてるんだ」  
ヴィクトルは勇利に告げる。自分の声が愛に溢れている音を聞きながら、勇利の顔に喜びが広がっていくのを見つめながら。

両手を伸ばして、ヴィクトルは再び起き上がり、勇利の顔を両手で包み、近づける。

「勇利も俺の人生を変えた」  
ヴィクトルはそう続ける。自分がどれだけ同じ気持ちか、勇利にちゃんと伝えたい。これからはちゃんとはっきりと言葉で伝えるのだとお互いに約束して、もう自分を抑えておくものなど何もなかった。  
「どんなことがあっても、勇利に出会ったことに感謝し続けるよ」

これまでの二人の道のりは完璧とは言い難かった。けれど、最後にはこうしてお互いに上手くいくよう努力をしたのだ。これからどんな難関が待ち受けていようとも、それは二人で乗り越えていくのだと、ヴィクトルにははっきりと分かっていた。

身を乗り出して、ヴィクトルは勇利を抱き寄せて再び優しいキスをする。勇利に触れる感覚を口全体で味わいながら、腕の中に温かく勇利を抱きしめる感覚を感じながら。二人のキスはゆっくりで、どこか怠惰で、ゆっくりと熱が溜まっていくのに任せ、次第にお互いにその熱がほとんど溢れそうになっていく。ヴィクトルは勇利の顔に指を沿わせ、首から胸へと、その下の肌を確かめるように辿っていく。見慣れているようで、同時に全く新しい感覚。こんな風に一緒に過ごしたことはあったけれど、でも愛を告白してからは初めてだった。それはなぜか、勇利のことをまるでまったく新しい世界のように、そして家に帰ってきたかのように、同時にそう感じさせた。

勇利の両手もヴィクトルに触れていて、肌の上を炎のように舞いながら、徐々に下へ下へと移動していく。腹へ、腰へとなぞっていき、ついにヴィクトルのペニスへと辿り着く。勇利の指が巻き付いた瞬間、ヴィクトルはほとんど唇をかみ切りそうになる。瞼が瞬いて、全身を駆け抜ける感覚に快感の溜息を漏らす。

ヴィクトルも手を伸ばし、勇利のペニスを手に包むと、触れた感覚に勇利の身体が震える姿を満足げに見つめる。勇利の視線がヴィクトルに戻ると、そこには悪戯っぽい決意が浮かんでいて、勇利はゆっくりとヴィクトルを導くようにベッドに仰向けに倒し、手を動かし続け、ヴィクトルの口の端から喘ぎを引き出す。

「もっとしたい？」  
快感に数秒浸った後、勇利は静かに尋ねる。それは要求ではなく、好奇心だけがあった。

「勇利が望むなら」  
ヴィクトルはそう返すけれど、すぐに続ける。  
「でも勇利さえ良かったら、今夜は少し違うことを試したいんだ」  
  
勇利の疑問の視線にヴィクトルは再び少しだけ起き上がり、ベッドサイドの引き出しから、買ってしまっておいたものを取り出す。潤滑剤のボトルをヴィクトルは手に握ったまま、けれどコンドームの方を勇利の手に押しつける。勇利の指は本能的にそれを握り絞める。

「勇利が欲しい」  
ヴィクトルはそう続ける。勇利の表情から、自分の意図を正確に勇利が理解したことを確信しながら。  
「全ての形で、勇利と一つになりたい」

次に勇利がヴィクトルにキスをした時、もうそこ怠惰さはなかった。勇利の動き全てには目的があり、内側に燃える欲望はヴィクトルのそれと完璧に対を成している。二人は再びベッドに横になり、引き出しの中のものは横へ投げ出される。勇利の両手は次の瞬間ヴィクトルの髪に絡みつき、両側を抱えて支えるようにして、勇利はヴィクトルの上に重なる。ヴィクトルは両手を再び勇利の肩に滑らせ、キスを続けながら、抱き寄せるように、指が肩に食い込んでいく。

勇利の手は再びヴィクトルのペニスに伸びて焦れったく触れ、間断なく襲いかかる快感にヴィクトルから切ない呻きが僅かに漏れる間、勇利はもう片方の手でさっき無造作に放り投げた潤滑剤のボトルを手にする。蓋を開ける時は少し不器用な手つきだったけれど、中の液体を押し出して指に広げた時には、その手は落ち着いていた。

反対側の手はまだヴィクトルのペニスを扱いていて、ヴィクトルに何度も快楽の波を送っている。そして更に下へ手を伸ばし、一本の指でヴィクトルの後孔の入り口を焦れったくまさぐり始めると、ヴィクトルは本能的に身体をその指へ押しつける。

「準備はいい？」  
じっと注意深くヴィクトルを見つめながら勇利は尋ね、ヴィクトルは勇利を見上げ、期待が膨らんで全身を駆け抜けていくのを感じながら、頷く。勇利はまだヴィクトルの上に重なっていて、後ろから照らし出す柔らかな明かりに照らされたシルエットは、まるで芸術作品のようだった。美しくこの世のものとは思えない、ヴィクトルだけのもの。

勇利が最初の指一本を内側に押し込んでいくと、ヴィクトルは喘ぎながら、爪が勇利の背中に食い込み、三日月の形をした凹みを残していく。勇利は数秒動かずにじっとして、ヴィクトルが慣れるのを待つ。そして、再び動き始める。ヴィクトルの腰が動くペースに合わせ、身体をゆっくりと揺らしながら。

勇利はありとあらゆるところに存在していた。ヴィクトルの上に、周りを包み込むように、そして内側に。ヴィクトルはただ、勇利を畏敬の眼差しで見上げることしかできない。勇利が徐々に二つ目の指を挿入し始めると、背筋が僅かに弓なりに反ってベッドから持ち上がる。苦しいほど勇利はゆっくりと事を進めていたけれど、それはただヴィクトルの胸の奥の期待を更に膨らませていく。一秒毎に、内側の熱と欲望は膨れあがる一方だった。

勇利は再び跪くように身体を低くして、ヴィクトルの口にキスを重ね、動きながら更に強請るような音をヴィクトルから引き出していく。ヴィクトルは勇利の肩の筋肉に指を更に深く食い込ませ、勇利をもっと抱き寄せ、もっと深くと促す。応えるように、勇利はもう一本指を更に追加すると、自分の口から漏れる満足げな溜息が聞こえる。勇利の感覚に、どんどん高みへ登っていく。陶酔的で、圧倒的で、決して終わって欲しくなかった。

勇利はまだ苦しいほどゆっくりと、注意深く慎重に動いていて、ヴィクトルを少しずつ限界へと、その触れる指だけで追い込んでいく。それでも、ヴィクトルはもっとたくさんのものが欲しかった。

「お願いだ、勇利、準備は充分だから」  
勇利が四つ目の指を挿入して、まだぴったりと身体を合わせたままほんの僅かに口を離すと、ヴィクトルはほとんど懇願するように告げる。勇利はほとんど悪戯っぽい笑顔でヴィクトルを見下ろすと同時に指を曲げ、ヴィクトルから再び喘ぎを引き出す。腹の奥で快感が燃えている。

「勇利」  
ヴィクトルが再び懇願すると、勇利はようやくそれに従う。勇利が指を引き抜くとその感覚に切ない呻きが漏れる。突然の空虚な感覚が妙に慣れないもののように感じるけれど、それはほんの数秒だった。コンドームの包み紙が破かれる音がして、勇利の両手はすぐにヴィクトルに戻る。片手はヴィクトルの膝の裏に回され、ヴィクトルの両脚を更に広げながら、勇利はその間に落ち着く。ヴィクトルは待ちきれずに身体を反らして腰を持ち上げ、勇利は頭を低くしてもう一度、濡れたキスをしてから、ついに中へと入っていく。

ヴィクトルから息が漏れると同時に、頭がベッドにぶつかる。身体を弓なりに勇利の方へしならせ、熱と圧迫感と快感に襲われるままになる。圧倒的で、同時に完璧だった。もっと欲しくて、ヴィクトルは両脚を持ち上げて勇利の腰に巻き付け、先へ促す。ヴィクトルの上で勇利の瞳は大きく見開かれていて、激しい呼吸で胸は大きく上下していて、けれど勇利はほとんど完全に静止していた。ヴィクトルが新しい感覚に慣れるのを待ちながら。

「勇利」  
ヴィクトルは喘ぎの合間に吐き出すように言葉を紡ぐ。腰を揺らして勇利のペニスを深く沈み込ませながら、勇利を抱き寄せて、額をぴったりと合わせる。

勇利がついに動き出した時、そのペースはゆっくりで、優しくゆらゆらとした動きにヴィクトルの欲望を落ち着かせる効果はなく、炎に油を注いだだけだった。ヴィクトルにはどれだけ勇利の瞳が集中しているか、どんな風にヴィクトルからその視線が離れないかが見え、勇利の頭の中で歯車が回り始めているのが見えるようだった。

「大丈夫、壊れたりしないから」  
ヴィクトルはそう安心させるように告げて、笑顔で身を乗り出してもう一度、軽くキスを奪う。  
「お願いだ、君を感じさせてくれ、勇利」

「ヴィクトルの望みなら何でも」  
勇利はそう返し、その声も息が詰まりそうに響く。  
「僕はあなたのものだ」

言葉を紡ぎながら勇利は動き始める。半分まで外へ抜けると、再び奥へ挿入していき、火花のような快楽を二人に送り、震えるように駆け抜けて行く。勇利にははっきりとヴィクトルの反応が見えたようで、同じ事を繰り返し、徐々に一定のペースで腰を揺らしていく。ヴィクトルも同じように腰を揺らし、勇利が深く突き上げるペースに合わせていく。二人とも快感の波に押し流されるままに任せながら。

徐々に勇利はペースを速めながら、もっと激しく深く突き上げていき、ヴィクトルはもはや自分から上がる快楽の声や音を抑えようとはしなかった。身体の全てが燃えるようで、勇利が触れるところから火がついていく。最高の類いの熱だった。共に動きながら、身体は絡みあい、額が触れあい、お互いに決して視線を離さない。

片手をヴィクトルの脚の下へ差し込むと、勇利は僅かに角度を変え、ヴィクトルは思わず喘ぐ。新たな快感の波が叩きつけるように襲ってきて、ヴィクトルの両手は勇利の肩から滑り落ち、頭の側のシーツを握りしめる。

その感覚は徐々に徐々に高まっていき、快楽が腹の奥でとぐろを巻いていく。勇利は動くペースを保ったまま、ヴィクトルの首に口づけ、その肌が痣になるほど痕を残して、所有の印を付けていく。同時に勇利の片手はヴィクトルのペニスへ伸ばされ、身体を揺らしながら扱き始める。

「ヴィクトル」  
勇利は息を吐きながら呟く。その声はまるで祈りのようで、それだけでヴィクトルが達するには充分だった。すべての筋肉がぎゅっと緊張し、解放感に押し流されるまま、身体から力が抜けていく。力なくベッドに倒れこみ、快感が全身に押し寄せ、身体の芯から揺さぶっていくままに任せる。

自身の身体の下でヴィクトルの身体から力が抜けていくのを見つめ、勇利の動きが弱まる。それを見てヴィクトルはすぐに踵を勇利の背中に埋め、続けるようにせがむ。たとえ与えられ続けている刺激が、ヴィクトルの限界を超えそうだとしても。

「絶対に止めないで」  
ヴィクトルは息の詰まった声でそう告げる。その言葉に、勇利の瞳の奥が欲望に大きくなる。ヴィクトルはもう達していたけれど、勇利はまだ内側でしっかりと固いままだったし、勇利が全ての力を使い果たして隣に倒れ込むまで、ヴィクトルは満足できなかった。

勇利は再びヴィクトルへと深く挿入していく。身体を屈めて再び燃えるようなキスでヴィクトルの唇を捕らえる。勇利が達するまでそう時間はかからなかった。快楽の喘ぎをヴィクトルの口の中に漏らしながら、ヴィクトルの身体の上で全身が震える。

  
勇利の瞼が再び瞬きをして開く時には、勇利はついに全身の力を抜いて、身体の下に両腕を付くと、二人の身体はまだ絡み合ったまま、ヴィクトルの隣に倒れ込む。ヴィクトルの呼吸は胸を激しく上下させていて、心臓は肋骨にぶつかりそうな程早鐘を打っていて、隣で勇利も同じようになっているのを感じる。

ヴィクトルが勇利の瞳を覗き込むと、その表情に息が出来なくなる。

「あなたが現実だなんて」  
畏敬のこもった響きで勇利は呟いて、腕を伸ばしてヴィクトルにもう一度キスをする。今度はゆっくりと、焦りのないキス。お互いに呼吸を落ち着けながら、高みからゆっくりと降りてくるように。  
「時々まだ、全部が夢なんじゃないかって気がする」

「俺も」  
ヴィクトルはそう告白する。頭はまだぼんやりとしたまま、手を伸ばして勇利の顎の線を指でなぞるように撫でる。  
「でも、現実だよ」

二人はそうやってそのまま数分の間横になっていた。お互いに絡み合ったまま、動きたくないと思いながら。けれどじきにヴィクトルの腹の上の白濁やお互いの汗が冷えてくると、二人ともベッドから起き上がる。

勇利の指はヴィクトルのそれに絡み合ったまま、ヴィクトルを引っ張るようにバスルームへ入る。ヴィクトルをシャワーへ導くと、後ろを向いてコンドームを捨て、一緒に中に入る。熱い湯は肌に心地良く、勇利が触れる感覚はそれ以上だった。お互いに身体を洗いながら、勇利の手はヴィクトルの全身に触れていく。シャワーを終えると急いで身体を拭いて、すぐにまたベッドに潜り込み、お互いの腕の中に包まれる。

温かさと満たされた気持ちを感じながら、ヴィクトルは勇利の胸に頭を押しつけるように横になり、勇利は指で軽くヴィクトルの髪を梳く。ヴィクトルがこうされるのが好きだと分かっているやり方で。この気怠い親密さは、ヴィクトルが一番大好きなことの一つだった。ただ勇利と一緒に過ごすだけの、静かな時間。ただ、お互いだけが共にいる空間。

この夜は完璧だった。ヴィクトルが今まで夢見てきたことの全てだった。もうすぐ勇利は出発しなければいけないことは分かっていたし、ヴィクトルがサンクトペテルブルクに戻らなければいけないように、勇利もデトロイトに戻らなくてはいけない。二人は何千マイルも離ればなれにになってしまう。けれど、勇利が戻って来てくれるとヴィクトルには分かっていた。今の自分たちはちゃんと交際をしていて、世界が投げてきた全てのことを、自分たちは乗り越えて生き残ったのだ。自分たちを別つものなど、もう何もない。

「もう少ししたら離れないといけないのは分かってるけど」  
ヴィクトルはそう呟く。勇利を見上げながら、同じ瞳の柔らかさが、勇利から返ってくるのを感じながら。  
「でも今夜は、離れずにそばにいて」

「うん、もちろん」  
勇利はそう返して、その言葉の中には剥き出しの素直さ以外の何もなかった。素直さと、愛だけがそこにあった。  
「いつだって、離れずにそばにいるよ」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com)でもっと色々YOIについてや作品について書いてますので来て下さい<3


	4. Reunion（再会）

「ヴィクトル！」

名前を呼ばれ、ヴィクトルの頭は勢いよく振り向く。けれどその声の主がが誰だか頭が認識するより先に、身体が勢いよくぶつかってくる。引っ張るように腕がヴィクトルの背中に回され、潰されそうなほどぎゅっと抱きしめられる。

「勇利、」  
ヴィクトルは息をつくように名前を呼ぶと、顔の下に触れる柔らかな髪に顔を押しつけ、同じように腕を上げてしっかりと抱きしめ返す。長い数秒の間二人はそうしていたけれど、暫くしてようやく勇利の方が身体を離す。一歩下がって、顔が見えるようになる。

「こっちには間に合わないって、俺たち二人とも納得したんじゃなかったかい？」  
驚いてヴィクトルは口走る。勿論、勇利が到着したことには、何の不満もないけれど。

日本とロシアの全国大会は日程が重なっていて、バルセロナで過ごした時間が終わってから、二人は離ればなれだった。電話やスカイプ以外で勇利の声を聞いて姿を見るのは数週間ぶりになる。勇利は、日本での大会が終わったらこちらへやってくる、ということで二人は合意していたけれど、まさかヴィクトル自身の滑走が終わる前に、勇利が到着するとは予想していなかった。この時間に到着するには、勇利は金メダルを手にしてすぐに、日本から直接ロシアに飛んだのだろう。

急いでヴィクトルの滑走を見るために飛んできてくれた勇利のことを思うと、心臓が跳ね上がった。ショートプログラムは終了していたけれど、フリースケーティングはまだこれからで、ヴィクトルがスケートを捧げる相手が、今ここにいて自分の滑りを見ていてくれるのだ。

「うん」  
勇利は頷く。ヴィクトルに会うために走ってきたせいで、頬が軽く上気している。目の下には隈ができていて、何時間も飛行機に閉じ込められていた人のように荒れた肌になっていたけれど、勇利はヴィクトルに向かって輝くような笑顔を浮かべるていて、その姿を見ると、世界で一番美しい人だとどうしても思わずにはいられなかった。

「でも直接来て、見たかったんだ」  
勇利は笑顔と共に続ける。  
「終わってすぐに飛んできたんだ。間に合わないかと思ったけど、まだ滑ってないってヴィクトルのリンクメイトが教えてくれて」

「まだだけど、もうすぐだよ」  
ヴィクトルはそう返し、自分のリンクメイトの言及を聞いて興味深そうに周りを見渡す。ほとんどのリンクメイトはそれぞれのプログラムの準備のために見えないところに散っていったけれど、数メートル先にはミラと他に数人の女子選手達が応援に来てくれている。

ヴィクトルがミラの方を見るとミラはのんびりとこちらへ歩いてくる。瞳は好奇心で一杯で、勇利はミラの方を向くとはにかんだように笑う。

「ミラが見つけてくれて、ヴィクトルのところまで連れてきてくれたんだ」  
勇利はヴィクトルの方に向き直り、説明する。勇利の後ろではミラが親指を立てて合図を送り、その後ろでは女子選手達がくすくすと笑う。

「彼、気に入ったわ」  
ミラはそう宣言すると、勇利の方を指す。  
「こっちで預かっとくから」

サンクトペテルブルクのリンクにおいて、勇利は長い間、色々な理由からその名が知られていたけれど、惨憺たる去年の出来事と、それが引き金となって明らかになった様々な事実によって、勇利に対する人々の見解は変化しつつあった。先だってのグランプリファイナルで、噂のほとんどが事実無根だと証明されたことで、リンクの様々な人から、ヴィクトルと勇利の前途を祝うメッセージや、祝福の言葉がヴィクトルに寄せられた。

ヴィクトルがロシアに戻ると、今度は勇利をサンクトペテルブルクに連れてこいという声が絨毯爆撃のようにひっきりなしにやってきた。リンクメイトは本物の勇利に会いたくて仕方がないようで、ヴィクトルの方も、確かに些か騒々しすぎるきらいのあるロシアチーム一同に一斉に引き合わせることで勇利を困らせたくはなかったけれど、それでも皆に会ってほしいと思っていた。勇利と一緒に５分過ごして、勇利を好きにならない人なんていない。ヴィクトルは勇利を自慢したかった。世界中に勇利が本当はどんな人なのか見せつけたかったし、自分たちは本当に一緒になったのだと皆に証明したいと思っていた。

どうやらミラは既に勇利のことがお気に召したようで、勇利本人はその発言にかなり恥ずかしそうにしていたけれど、それでも静かに嬉しそうな様子を見せている。二人きりの時に、勇利はヴィクトルの友達に気に入って貰えないかもしれないと不安を吐露したことがあった。実際に勇利の人となりを知ればその全く逆になるだろうとヴィクトルは安心させていたのだけれど。もう既に勇利の心配が杞憂だったことが証明されて、ヴィクトルは嬉しかった。みんなに勇利のことを、そして勇利がどれだけ素晴らしい人間かを、知ってもらいたいと思っていた。

「ヴィーチャ、すぐにリンクに出ろ」  
後ろから声がしてヴィクトルが振り向くと、そこにはヤコフが立っている。ちょうど今部屋に入ってきたばかりのようだ。

「ああ、勝生君が到着したんだな」  
ヤコフがそう続けると、ヴィクトルの目は驚きに大きくなり、勇利とヤコフを交互に見渡す。ヴィクトルのコーチの姿に勇利の全身が緊張するけれど、ヴィクトルの視線の下でどうにか力を抜こうとしながら、すぐにニュートラルな無表情に戻す。

「勇利が来るって、知ってたの？」  
ヴィクトルは混乱して尋ねる。

「空港からの車を手配したのは儂だ」  
ヤコフがそう答える。  
「お前の滑走を見るために飛んでこようとしていると彼のコーチから連絡があったので、確実に間に合うようにと考えたまでだ」

「ありがとうございます、フェルツマンさん」  
勇利がそう返事をする。注意を払った無表情を浮かべたままだけれど、返事をしながら僅かに少しだけヴィクトルの方へ移動する。  
「助かりました」

見つめ合う二人の間には未だにぎこちない緊張が漂っている。去年の出来事の後、勇利はヴィクトルのコーチの前では常に非常に緊張気味に振る舞っていて、それもそのはずだった。勇利はどうしても必要な時以外ヤコフと対面するのを避け、どうしても対面しなくてはいけない時は、完全防備に礼儀正しい態度を貫き、決して弱みを見せようとはしなかった。ヤコフの近くにいることが未だにどれだけ勇利を落ち着かなくさせているかヴィクトルにはよく分かっていたし、ヴィクトルもできるだけ二人を合わせないように心がけていた。

その一方で、ヤコフも再びに勇利に会うことを、ヤコフなりに、ほとんど不安にさえ思っていたようだった。既にヤコフはヴィクトルと勇利の両方に謝罪をしていたけれど、自身が同じ空間にいるときの勇利の居心地の悪さはすぐに分かるようで、会話も形式的な礼儀正しさに留め、勇利がいるときは距離を置いていた。ヴィクトルと勇利がまた一緒に暮らせるようヤコフが努力してくれているのを知っていたヴィクトルは、それと併せて、このことがヤコフなりの償いと、自分たちの関係への承認なのだと分かっていた。

いつかヤコフの前でも再び勇利が居心地良く過ごせる日が来ることをヴィクトルは願っていたけれど、それでもたった今の短いやりとりだけでもヴィクトルには笑顔が浮かびそうになって、隠そうとする。二人とも努力しているのだ。そして、完璧でなくても、前進の一歩だった。

「来る？」  
ヴィクトルが尋ねると勇利は頷いて、歩調を合わせて隣を歩き出し、肩が時々ぶつかりあう。ほんの僅かな触れ合いでも、背筋に興奮が走る。この近さの感覚、そして今や皆が自分たちが一緒にいることを目で見て、知ることができる。

自分たちがどれだけ幸運だったかに感謝しなくなる日は決して来ないだろう。こうして勇利と一緒にいられる今。勇利もヴィクトルのことを愛してくれていて、側にいてくれて、ヴィクトルがずっとずっと夢見ていた全てのことが、一度は決して叶うことはないとまで思っていたことが、現実になった今。

二人はついにアリーナの入り口へ着き、一歩足を踏み出すと、喧噪が突然取り囲むように襲ってきて、観客の歓声が何十倍にも大きくなる。眩しすぎる照明やカメラのフラッシュに勇利は少し瞬きをして、ヴィクトルは勇利の手に自分の手を滑らせ、指を絡み合わせる。無言で勇利を安心させるように、そして言葉に出さずとも勇利を自分のものだと主張するように。

勇利は手を一秒ぎゅっと強く握ってから、力を抜く。ヴィクトルと二人で、ヴィクトルがこれから滑るリンクの壁のところまで歩いて行く。頭の上ではアナウンサーがヴィクトルに氷の上へ出るように指示し、ヴィクトルはくるりと振り向いて勇利と真正面から向かい合う。勇利が微笑みを返しているのが見える。

「頑張って」  
勇利はそうヴィクトルに告げ、身体を離してヴィクトルがエッジカバーを外せるようにする。外し終わると、ヴィクトルはまっすぐ立ち上がり、勇利を見つめる。

勇利にキスをしたかった。ぎゅっと側に抱きしめて、離ればなれになって演技に入らなければならなくなる前に、勇利が俺の幸運のお守りだよと、何千もの愛の言葉を伝えたかった。けれどあのバルセロナでの勇利の演技と、未だにYouTubeで何万回も繰り返し再生されているキスの後、自分たちはお互いの関係を二人きりの時間に留めていた。ただ二人一緒にいることを味わい、世界の反応など気にしない時間。大会でお互いにどういう風に振る舞うか、自分たちはまだ話し合ったことがなかった。こうして正式に付き合い始めた今、ヴィクトルは事を性急に進めたくなかった。

「行きなさいよ、ヴィクトル」  
ミラが、座ったジャッジがこちらを見つめながら待っている方をちらりと視線で示しながら急かす。ミラと他のスケーター、そしてヤコフも後ろからついてきていて、リンクサイドで立ったまま観戦する体勢になっている。  
「彼はちゃんとこっちでもてなすから。チームを代表して言わないといけない謝罪もあるし、それにどうしても聞きたい重要な質問もあるしね」

「これは頑張らないといけないのは勇利の方かもしれないね」  
ヴィクトルが冗談めかして宣言すると、勇利のほんの少しだけ恐れおののくような表情を浮かべる。客観的に見てこの状況がいかに怖じ気づきそうなものかは理解できたけれど、でも今のリンクメイト達には、心からの善意しかないと分かっている。勇利を仲間として受け入れる、彼らなりのやり方なのだ。

「みんな勇利のこと絶対に好きになるから」  
ヴィクトルはそう続けて、手を伸ばしてぎゅっと勇利の手を握る。  
「信じて」

「うん」  
勇利はそう返して、再び微笑む。柔らかな、二人だけの時に浮かべる、ヴィクトルだけのための笑顔。アナウンサーがもう一度ヴィクトルの名前を呼んでその瞬間は終わり、ヴィクトルはリンクに出なければいけない。

氷の上に立ってヴィクトルは数歩足を踏み出すと、くるりと振り返って自分と勇利を隔てる壁にもたれかかるようにしてもう一度最後に勇利の姿を見つめる。勇利と再会できたのはついさっきで、ヴィクトルは離れがたかったけれど、もう時間がない。勇利も同じように離れがたそうに、壁にもたれかかってぎゅっとヴィクトルの手を再び握りしめる。

スタジアムの喧噪はほとんど耳が聞こえなくなりそうになるほどだった。観客がヴィクトルの名前を繰り返し、歓声を上げ、叫んでいる。ここはヴィクトルのホームグランドで、ヴィクトルはホームの観客達に大人気だ。

けれど勇利がヴィクトルの手を再び取った瞬間、今度は別の音が聞こえた。その音に、腹の中が怒りでどす黒く煮えくり返る。歓声でかき消されそうにはなっていたけれど、それでもはっきりと聞こえた、不満の声。顔中に嫌悪を貼り付けて勇利を見つめるファンの一団から聞こえてくる。勇利にもその声は聞こえたようで、声の方向へ振り向いてヴィクトルの手をぎゅっと握りしめる。

自分と勇利の関係の進展を、誰もが皆喜んでいると思うほどヴィクトルは甘くはない。スケート界のほとんどが祝福してくれたことは事実だったけれど、全員ではない。自分たちの間のライバル関係はもう何年も前に二人の手に負えないほどに広がってしまっていて、ファン達の間にも憎しみと恨みを植え付けていた。そしてその中の一部は、まだ自分たちがお互いに選んだ相手の選択に怒りが収まらないようだった。

ヴィクトルはインタビューもして、声明も出し、ソーシャルメディアにも投稿した。勇利のことを悪く言うファンは、自分のファンではないと、宣言もした。勇利がいかにヴィクトルとの関係を騙し取った方法やその動機について推測するネット上のコメントにも時折細かく反論した。けれどそれでも、少数は頑なに態度を変えず、彼らはここにも来ているようだった。ようやく自分たちが再会できた直後だというのに、勇利に怒りの視線を突き刺さるように浴びせ、完璧な瞬間を台無しにしている。

ヴィクトルは激しい怒りを覚え、ほとんど口を開いてどれだけ彼らが間違っているかを言葉にしかけるけれど、勇利に先を越される。勇利はファン達の方を向いて眉をつり上げ、鋭い視線で彼らを見つめるとすぐに前へ手を伸ばし、ヴィクトルのスケート衣装の前を掴み、引っ張るようにしてキスをする。

ハッとヴィクトルから音が漏れるけれど、すぐに自分の唇に重ねられた勇利の唇に遮られ、ヴィクトルは熱烈にキスを返す。勇利の指はまだぎゅっと自分の衣装に絡められていて、その場にヴィクトルを留めている。勇利は激しくキスをする。唇をとらえ、数秒の長い間、絶対に離すまいとするように。ついに二人の唇が離れると、ヴィクトルはほとんど呼吸が上がっていて、はっきりとした赤みが頬に浮かんでいる。

「僕の愛をみんなに見せつけたい」  
決意の表情で、勇利はそう告げる。  
「ロシア中に、世界中に。みんなに知って欲しいんだ」

キスの瞬間、確実に一瞬だけ観客の間に沈黙が降りたけれど、今はすぐにものすごい勢いで歓声が戻ってきていた。喝采の声、叫び声の合間に、自分たちを承認してくれるような、ファン達の大きな口笛が混じる。口笛の音に勇利の頬がピンク色になって恥ずかしそうな表情になったけれど、それでも勇利は離れず、ヴィクトルをしっかりと側に掴まえている。

「ニキフォロフ選手は滑走準備をして下さい」  
若干苛立ったようにアナウンサーの声が響く。

これ以上自分の幸運に図に乗りすぎないほうがいいだろうと判断して、ヴィクトルは滑って離れていき、勇利の視線がしっかりと見つめる中、リンクの中央へ向かう。あのキスで全身をアドレナリンがまだ駆け巡っていて、勇利が何千人もの人々の前でこんなにも明らかにヴィクトルを自分のものだと宣言した喜びと混ざり合っている。ずっと長い間自分たちのことを秘密にしてきたから、こうして人前で堂々とお互いに愛を表現し合える喜びは、くらくらするほどだった。

その想いを、ヴィクトルはスケーティングに込めていき、すべての動きに溢れ出るままにする。ほんの数週間前まで、このプログラムは呼びかけであり、嘆願だった。勇利がどうか戻って来てくれますようにと、ヴィクトルに償いをさせることを許してくれるように、側にいてほしいのだと。

今、このプログラムは祝福だ。ヴィクトルが手にしたもの全て、自分たちが分かち合ったもの全て。嘆きではなく、喜びの。歓喜のプログラム。愛と希望とその他全ての、ヴィクトルが今同時に感じている素敵な感情の全て。

勇利はヴィクトルのもので、ヴィクトルは勇利のもの。自分たちの関係は確かにまだ始まったばかりで、これまでの沢山の誤解と二人の間に起きた出来事の後、まだどうやって上手く二人でやっていけるかを手探りしているのは確かだ。けれど、自分たちは前向きに自らなんとかしていこうと努力している。お互いのことをもっとよく知って、二人の関係をもう一度最初から作り上げて行く。長続きするような関係になるように。

プログラムがついに終わりに近づく。ヴィクトルはまだ感情の高まりの波に乗っていて、息もほとんど乱れていない。最後のポーズを取った瞬間雪崩を打ったように観客の拍手が広がり、賞賛の言葉と感謝の贈り物が観客席から降ってくる。ヴィクトルは観客席に笑顔を向け、いくつかのプレゼントを腕の中に拾い上げて、勇利が待っているリンクサイドへと滑っていく。

プログラムの演技中、勇利はヴィクトルのリンクメイト達に囲まれていたけれど、氷を一歩出ると勇利はすぐに駆け寄ってくる。

「すごかった」  
勇利は心から素直にそう告げ、ヴィクトルはその言葉に顔中に赤みが広がるのを止められない。まだ勇利の口から直接賞賛や賛美の言葉を聞くのには慣れていないのだ。もしかしたら慣れる日はこないかもしれないとヴィクトルは思う。その感覚に興奮でほとんど目眩がしそうで、ヴィクトルは勇利を抱き寄せて再びキスをする。今度は短いけれど、同じくらい深くて、心のこもったキス。

二人が身体を離すと少し離れたところに立って待っていたのはヤコフで、キスアンドクライへとヴィクトルを付き添っていく。勇利もリンクサイドに座ってヴィクトルを待つ。ヴィクトルは点数表よりも勇利の方にずっと注意を払っていた。ヴィクトルの点数が発表された時の輝くような表情は、ヴィクトルを表彰台の一番上に押し上げたその点数よりも、ヴィクトルの内側の喜びをずっと大きくした。

「おめでとう」  
ヴィクトルがようやくキスアンドクライを出ると、勇利はそう言って、大きな笑顔でヴィクトルに向かって笑う。手を伸ばして指を絡めあい、数歩で身体を近づけて、胸と胸がくっつきそうなほど近くに立つ。

「世界選手権では僕に勝てないだろうけど」  
勇利はそう続ける。ヴィクトルを見上げながら、挑発的な笑顔が浮かんでくる。その声はからかいの色が重なっていて、ヴィクトルは声を出して笑う。嬉しくて嬉しくて、心臓が爆発しそうだ。

「それはどうかな、楽しみにしててもらおうか」

 

* * *

 

二人がようやくホテルに戻れるまでには、あと数時間かかった。メダル表彰式に参加しなければならなかった。ヴィクトルの首には金メダルがかかり、勇利が観客に混ざって喝采を送る。それからは報道陣のインタビューが何件も続く。皆ヴィクトルか勇利の注目を集めようと群がってくる。勇利はその間中ずっとヴィクトルの側にいた。ぴったりとくっついて、決して離れようとはしなかった。

ようやくそれから抜け出すと、今度は初めてちゃんと勇利と挨拶がしたいとやってきた大勢のヴィクトルのリンクメイト達に掴まった。勇利はここに数日の間滞在するから、また改めて紹介する時間はたっぷりあると約束して、ヴィクトルはなんとか皆の気を逸らし、二人はようやく逃げ出すことができた。

「何日かいられるんだよね？」  
ホテルに戻るタクシーに乗るやいなや不安そうにヴィクトルは勇利に尋ねる。自分の勘違いではないといいのだけれど。

「うん、もちろん」  
勇利はそう言って安心させる。  
「ロシアでは誕生日前に祝ったりしないっていうのは覚えてるけど、だからその日には間に合いたかったんだ。試合もあったし。その後も、僕がいてもいいなら、デトロイトに帰らないといけない日まで、まだ数日ある」

「ずっとここにいたらどうだい？」  
ヴィクトルは軽い調子で言うけれど、ジョークはほんの一部だった。こんなに遠く離ればなれに暮らすのは理想とは程遠かったし、確かに一緒に住み始めるのはまだ自分たちの関係の中では早すぎるかもしれないけれど、離ればなれになっている間ヴィクトルは勇利のことが恋しくて仕方がないことに変わりはない。

「チェレスティーノとピチットくんに引きずり戻されちゃうよ、デトロイトに」  
勇利は笑ってそう返す。  
「メダルも獲らなきゃいけないし」

「それなら、この時間を有意義なものにしないとね」  
ヴィクトルはそう返し、両手を勇利の腰に回して側に抱き寄せる。誘うように眉をつり上げると、勇利はこちらへともたれかかり、柔らかなキスを押しつける。スタジアムで交わしたものとは違う。二人だけの、優しいキス。キスを返しながら、ヴィクトルの心臓を高鳴らせる。

けれどそれ以上先に進む前に、勇利が身体を離す。窓の外を眺めながら、ヴィクトルの泊まっているホテルの前でタクシーが止まる。

「でもその前に」  
勇利はそう告げて、するりと腕から抜け出すと、触れた場所がなくなって不満げに口を尖らせるヴィクトルの様子に小さく笑う。  
「お腹空いた。あとすっごくシャワーを浴びたい」

ヴィクトルは勇利を腕の中に抱きしめる以上にしたいことなどなかったとはいえ、確かに勇利の言うことにも一理ある。スケートに費やした長い1日の後、ヴィクトルもかなり空腹だったし汗まみれで、それ以上の時間を飛行機で費やした勇利もそれは同じだろう。二人は一緒にタクシーを降り、ヴィクトルは肩にスケートの鞄をかけ、勇利は後ろにスーツケースを引きずりながら、ホテルに入り、ヴィクトルの部屋へと向かう。

二人が部屋に到着すると、ヴィクトルは勇利に先にシャワーを使うように勧め、その間にルームサービスで食事を注文する。暫くすると二人は交代し、勇利がシャワーを終えて腰にバスタオルだけを巻いたまま部屋に戻ると、ヴィクトルがシャワーに入る。

ヴィクトルはできるだけ急いで身体を洗ってからタオルで拭くと、ホテルのバスローブをひっかけるように羽織ってバスルームから出る。もう時間も遅いし後は寝るだけなのに、今更洋服をわざわざ着直す意味はない。

勇利も同じ考えだったようで、ヴィクトルが寝室に戻ってくると勇利はまだボクサーパンツ一枚のままベッドに寝そべりながら携帯電話の画面を捲っている。ヴィクトルが戻ってくる音が聞こえると顔を上げ、微笑むけれど、二人が口を開く前にドアからチャイムの音がして、二人ともすぐにそちらに顔を向ける。

勇利は急いで一番手近な洋服を掴み、ジャケットを着てジッパーを上げて裸の上半身を隠している間、ヴィクトルがドアに出る。夕食が運ばれる間出来たて料理の美味しそうな匂いが部屋にふんわりと流れ込み、ヴィクトルはルームサービスのスタッフに礼を言ってチップを払い、ドアを閉じて勇利の方を振り向く。

目にしたその姿に、ヴィクトルの口の中が僅かに乾く。勇利が何でもないかのようにこちらへ歩いてくる姿に、心拍が上がる。勇利が急いで上半身を隠そうと掴んだジャケットはヴィクトルのものだった。部屋に入ってすぐに脱ぎ捨てていたもの。サイズは合っていない。袖は少し長すぎたし、裾は勇利の腰よりも低く、太腿の上の方まで隠している。赤と白は勇利の肌と濡れた髪を引き立てていて、こちらへやってきた勇利が食事の載ったローテーブルの反対側に座ると同時に、ヴィクトルは大きく唾を飲み込む。

ヴィクトルの突然の内心の危機に勇利は全く気づいていないようで、思い切りよく料理を食べ始め、その味を舌で味わうと小さく声が漏れる。ヴィクトルの困難な状況の改善にはまったくなっていない。

食事をしながら、二人は軽く会話を続ける。二人が最後に別れてから起きた出来事を勇利が話し、ヴィクトルも同じように返す。自分たちはほとんど毎日電話をしたし、電話が出来ないときはメールをしたけれど、それでも直接勇利の口から言葉を聞くのは全然違った。勇利が微笑んだり笑ったり、素直で愛情に満ちた瞳でヴィクトルを見つめる度、ヴィクトルの心臓は胸の中で高鳴り、身体の芯から温かさを感じる。完全に満ち足りて、幸せだ。

ようやく食事を終えて食器を片付けると、勇利は腕を頭の上に伸ばしてあくびをする。まだ10時だけれど、きっと勇利はまだ時差ボケがきついだろうし、疲れているだろう、とヴィクトルは納得する。大会が終わってすぐに世界の反対側まで飛んでくるのは、結局のところそんなに簡単なことではない。

「疲れたかい、ソルニシュカ？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ね、立ち上がってテーブルの横を回り込み、勇利が座っている方へと歩き出す。勇利も同じように立ち上がって、ヴィクトルのところまでやってくる。髪に手をやって梳いてから、頭を少し振って整える。

「うん」  
勇利はそう認めるけれど、離れて行こうとはしない。逆に一歩ヴィクトルに近づいて、二人の間の距離はほとんどあるかないかまで縮まる。ヴィクトルはゴクリと唾を飲み込む。

「もう寝たい？」  
声の調子をなるべく平静に保ちながらヴィクトルが尋ねると、勇利は頭を横に振る。睫毛の下からヴィクトルを見上げながら、小さな微笑みがゆっくりと浮かび上がってくる。

「ううん」  
勇利はそう返して、二人の間に残っていた最後の距離を背伸びして縮めると、ヴィクトルを引っ張り降ろすようにキスをする。

優しく始まったキスは、すぐに熱を帯びてくる。ヴィクトルは自ら唇を開いて、勇利が入ってくるままに任せる。応えるように勇利はキスを激しくして、両手をヴィクトルの濡れた髪の間に滑らせ、引っ張るように近づける。

「会いたかった」  
ヴィクトルの口の中へ吐息のように勇利の言葉が紡がれて、二人の身体が離れる。勇利の瞳には不思議な脆さが浮かんでいる。

「俺も会いたかった」  
ヴィクトルはそう返し、自分の言葉がいかに心からのものか自分でも分かるほどだった。辛いのは当然だった。ようやく再び一緒になれたのに、あんなにもすぐに離ればなれにならなければいけないなんて。どれだけのメールも電話も、痛みを軽減してはくれない。この特定の痛みは、腕の中に勇利を抱きしめることでしか治すことはできないのだ。

勇利は再び身体をもたれかけ、キスを再開し、ヴィクトルの髪から両手をするりと滑り落とすと、着ていたジャケットのジッパーの先をつまんで下に降ろす。ジャケットの前が開いて両側に落ちていき、その下の勇利の滑らかな肌を露わにする。ヴィクトルは思わず手を伸ばし、両手を勇利の腰から背中の窪みに滑らせ、その感覚に浸る。

けれど勇利が完全にジャケットを脱いでしまおうとすると、ヴィクトルは両手を持ち上げて勇利の手首を握り、そのまま動きを封じる。

「着てて」  
ヴィクトルはそう呟くと勇利が怪訝そうに眉を上げ、その姿に少し嘆願するような調子で続ける。  
「俺のために、ね？」

その言葉を聞いて勇利は小さな笑いをふふっと漏らし、けれどそのまま両手を下ろし、それ以上ジャケットを脱ごうとはせず、代わりにキスに戻る。その光景に、ヴィクトルの野獣のような本能的な部分が歓喜の声を上げる。勇利の瞳は欲望に深く、唇は赤く、キスを続けながらヴィクトルのジャケットを纏っている。ちょうど今日、リンクサイドで、勇利がヴィクトルを自分のものだと世界中に宣言したような、同じような独占の証。ヴィクトルの洋服はまるで勇利が自ら望んだ刻印のようで、勇利がヴィクトルの、ヴィクトルだけのものであると印している。

キスを続けながら、ヴィクトルの両手は下へと滑り落ちていく。熱を持った勇利の腰の肌を撫で、ボクサーパンツの薄い布地の上に落ち着く。応えるように、勇利は両手を持ち上げてヴィクトルのバスローブの結び目に触れ、数秒まさぐるとそれを引っ張るように解く。下に何かを着るのも面倒だったヴィクトルからその布地が滑り落ちると、勇利は僅かに一歩退いて、その姿に見とれる。

「勇利の好きな眺めかな？」  
ヴィクトルが澄ました笑みを浮かべながらそう言うと、勇利は声を出して笑い、頬を少し赤く染めながらそれでもじっと目を離さない。

「大好きだって知ってるくせに」  
勇利がそう返すと、その賞賛の言葉にヴィクトルは誇らしげな嬉しそうな様子を見せると、すぐに顔を近づけてキスに戻る。両手を勇利のボクサーパンツの下へと滑り込ませ、触れられる感覚に勇利から息が漏れる様子を見つめる。仕返しのように勇利はヴィクトルが好きだと分かっているやり方で唇を小さく甘噛みする。勇利は二人をベッドへと少しずつ引っ張るように移動し後ろから倒れ込むと、ヴィクトルを引っ張って勇利の上に覆い被さるように導く。

マットレスの上を滑るように体勢を変えて完全に二人とも横になると、ヴィクトルはバスローブを全部脱ぎ捨てて勇利はするりとボクサーパンツを脱ぎ、両方ともベッドの脇に投げ捨てられるけれど、勇利はまだジャケットを着ている。布地は少し大きく、少したわんで勇利の身体を包んでいて、ヴィクトルの胸の欲望の炎がますます激しく燃え上がる。最後に勇利に触れることができたのはもう何週間も前で、今この機会をヴィクトルは存分に堪能するつもりだった。

手を下に伸ばし、ヴィクトルは勇利の腹の肌を軽く指で撫でる。少しずつ下へ、下へ、けれど勇利がどうしても触れて欲しいと思っているはずのところには、あと少しのところで触れないまま。

「ヴィクトル」  
反応して勇利の口から息が漏れる。指をヴィクトルの肌に食い込ませ、非難するような目でヴィクトルを見上げる。その瞳はまだ欲望の色が深く広がっている。  
「触ってよ」

澄ました笑顔でヴィクトルはようやく手を更に下に伸ばし、勇利のペニスを手に包むと、勇利から悦楽の溜息が漏れるのが聞こえ、手の中に強く押しつけられる。同時に勇利両肘を立てて上半身を浮かせると、腕を伸ばしてヴィクトルを抱き寄せてキスをする。両手をヴィクトルの身体に沿わせ、勇利も手を下に伸ばしてヴィクトルのペニスを手に包み、扱くスピードを合わせて、お互いに呼吸が荒くなっていく。

「もっとしたい？」  
ヴィクトルはキスの合間に尋ね、身体の下で勇利が僅かに震えるのを感じる。勇利が少なくともあと数日は滞在するのなら、時間は充分あったし、勇利が疲れているのも分かっていた。一緒にベッドに丸くなって、完璧に満たされて幸せで、何も悩むことがないまま、今日はここまで終わらせることもできる。

「僕を滅茶苦茶にしてほしい」  
勇利は躊躇うことなく返事をする。  
「ヴィクトルをちゃんと感じさせて。これが現実だって覚えておけるように」

ヴィクトルの動きが一瞬止まる。その言葉で全身に熱が一気に上がるのを感じ、次の瞬間、勇利をベッドに押しつけるように、より激しくキスをする。勇利のキスも、もっと欲張りになっていく。

ようやくヴィクトルは身体を離して、最後に一つ勇利にキスをすると、ベッドの上に両手をついて起き上がって、ベッド脇の引き出しを開ける。けれど開けた瞬間ヴィクトルは固まって、空っぽの空間を見て内心で悪態をつく。勇利が来るまでにあと数日はあるだろうと思っていて、すぐに使えるような準備はしていなかった。申し訳なさそうに勇利の方を振り向くと、ヴィクトルが何も言う前に勇利が先に口を開く。

「なかったら僕が持ってる」  
見て分かるほどに興奮している割に、できるだけカジュアルに勇利はそう言って、起き上がって、まだ着ていたジャケットの裾を伸ばす。ついさっきまでしていた行為のせいで赤くなった肌を隠す効果はまったくなかったけれど。  
「待ってて」

残念ながら行為を中断することになってしまった、あまりに準備不足な自分を罵りながら、ヴィクトルはベッドに座り直し、勇利が軽い足取りでスーツケースの方へ行き、中を引っかき回す様子を見つめる。前に屈み込むとジャケットが上へ引っ張り上げられ、その下の肌が露わになり、ヴィクトルはその姿に思わず賞賛の口笛を送る。勇利は肩越しに怒ったような表情をわざと作ってみせると、片手に潤滑剤とコンドームのパッケージを握ってまっすぐ立ち上がる。

歩いて戻ると再びベッドに潜り込み、手にした二つのものを横に放り投げるとヴィクトルの上に覆い被さる。その口元には悪戯っぽい笑みが浮かんでいる。

「で、何の話だったっけ？」  
勇利は呟きながら屈み込んで軽くヴィクトルの唇にキスをして、すぐに離れて返事を待つ。

「俺に滅茶苦茶にされたいって話だった？」  
軽い調子で揶揄うようにヴィクトルが言うと、目の前で勇利の唇が笑顔の形にきゅっと変わる。

「聞き覚えあるかも」  
そう言い返して、勇利は両手をヴィクトルの胸に沿わせながら、ヴィクトルの両脚の上に座って、悪戯ぽい表情になる。  
「で、それについて、どうするつもり？」

「いつだって、ソルニシュカ、君の望みのままに。任せてよ」  
ヴィクトルはそう返して、覆い被さる勇利を抱き寄せて再びキスをする。勇利の注意が逸れるとすぐに、ヴィクトルはしっかりと勇利を掴んで体勢を反転させる。もはやお馴染みになった技に、背中をマットレスに押しつけられながら勇利は声を上げて笑う。

体勢が反転すると、勇利は再びヴィクトルを見上げ、片手で柔らかくヴィクトルの頬を包む。その優しい触れ方に、ヴィクトルはまるで溶けてしまいそうなのを感じていた。勇利の手により強く頬を押しつけ、顔の向きを変えて手の平に柔らかなキスをする。

「愛してる」  
ヴィクトルはそう告げる。勇利を見下ろしながら、言葉の後ろに流れる感情で、声が震えるのを感じながら。毎日その言葉を継げていた。ずっと拒絶され続けていて、ついに告げることを許された言葉。けれど、今こうして勇利が目の前にいて、ヴィクトルを見上げていて、こんなにも愛で溢れた瞳で見つめ返してくれているのは、比べものにならない。

「僕も、あなたを愛してる」  
そう言って、勇利の指はヴィクトルの頬から滑り降り、下唇を軽く撫でる。それからその表情はもっと悪戯っぽいものになって、勇利は微笑み、明るく揶揄うような声で、告げる。  
「ねえ早く挿れて」

ヴィクトルは笑って、屈み込んで深く勇利にキスをして、片手で勇利の脚を持ち上げると、もう片方の手で潤滑剤のボトルに手を伸ばす。こういう時、ヴィクトルは本当にこれが現実なのか時々信じられなくなって、これが現実だと覚えておけるようにしてほしいと望む勇利の気持ちがよく分かる。完璧すぎて、まるで夢からそのまま出てきたみたいだ。こうして勇利と一緒にいて、それ以外何も、誰も、自分たちの間の邪魔をしない。自分たち自身でさえ。

自由な片手で潤滑剤のボトルの蓋を開け、握って押すように中身を指の上に出すと、手を伸ばして勇利の太腿か入り口の周りをぐるりと、焦らすように撫でる。

「ヴィクトル、」  
勇利が息を漏らすとヴィクトルは従い、最初の指を一本、勇利の身体の内側の熱へ差し込んでいくと、下で満足そうに勇利が溜息を漏らすのを感じる。もう少し勇利の脚を高く持ち上げ、勇利の持ち前の身体の柔らかさをもたらした神様に感謝しながら、ヴィクトルは屈み込んで勇利の鎖骨に軽いキスを散らしていきながら、指を進めていく。その感覚に勇利は息の詰まった声を漏らして、手を下に伸ばしてヴィクトルの髪に指を絡め、引っ張り上げてちゃんとしたキスをする。

お返しにヴィクトルはもう一本指を差し込み、勇利の喘ぎが触れあった口へ直接漏れるのを満足そうに聞き入る。摩擦の刺激を求めて、勇利の腰にぐっと力が入る。勇利の欲望を感じ取り、ヴィクトルは勇利の脚を下ろし、代わりに手を使って勇利のペニスを掴むと、勇利の背筋が弓なりになってつま先がぎゅっと反り返る様子を見つめる。自分の奥にも欲望が着実に膨らんでいくのを感じながら、ヴィクトルはもう三本目、四本目と指を加え、指に塗りつけた潤滑剤を増やして、勇利がついに声を上げるまで、ペニスを扱き続ける。

ヴィクトルの腰に両脚を回すと、そのまま勇利はヴィクトルを引き寄せ、同時に手を伸ばしてヴィクトルのペニスを掴み、しっかりした手つきで何度か上下に扱くと、踵を背中の窪みに食い込ませるようにしながら先に進むように強請る。

「準備はいいかい？」  
声を平静に保とうとして失敗しながら、ヴィクトルは尋ねる。自分の下の勇利を見下ろしながら。美しく熱を持って、もう既に蕩けそうな勇利。

「うん」  
すぐに勇利は返事をして、ヴィクトルは躊躇せずコンドームのパッケージを破り開けて装着すると、勇利の腰を掴んで僅かに持ち上げ、ついに勇利の身体の中へと入っていき、上がる声を我慢しようとしてほとんど唇を噛み切りそうになる。

「すごく、いい」  
勇利は大きく息をつき、ヴィクトルを掴む手にぎゅっと力を入れながら、もっと側へと抱き寄せ、ぴったりと身体を合わせる。ヴィクトルは軽いキスを唇に落としてから顔を離し、半分まで抜いてから再び中へ押し入っていく。二人から同時に快感の声が上がる。

ヴィクトルは片手を伸ばし、ベッドのヘッドボードをしっかりと掴み、身体を安定させようとする。もう片方の手を下へ伸ばして勇利の頬を包み、ヴィクトルは再び動き始め、二人の全身に快感の波を送りこんでいく。ヴィクトルの突き上げに応えるように勇利は腰をくねらせ、お互いから決して目を離さないまま、二人は一緒に動き続ける。

ついに限界が近いのを感じ、ヴィクトルは手を下に伸ばし、勇利のペニスを再び掴むと、腰の動きに合わせて手を動かし続けると、勇利の身体にも力が入っていくのを感じる。勇利の頬は上気して、素直な表情を浮かべ、瞳は大きく、溢れんばかりの感情をこめてじっとヴィクトルを見上げている。

「すごく綺麗だよ」  
ヴィクトルがそう喘ぐと勇利はついに達し、触れている手の平の中へ押しつけるように身体を弓なりにし、震えながら吐精し、それから力が抜けたようにベッドに倒れ込む。ヴィクトルも達するまでそれほどかからず、勇利はヴィクトルを抱き寄せて最後にもう一度キスをする。

それから二人は暫くそうして横になっていた。まだ身体は絡み合ったまま、ゆっくりと呼吸が元に戻るのを感じながら。暫くしてようやくヴィクトルが身動きをし、勇利の唇に軽くキスをすると、するりとベッドから抜け出して、部屋の反対側へ歩くとコンドームを結んで捨てる。そうしながら、勇利も同時にベッドを抜け出して、バスルームで汚れを落としてからベッドに戻るのを、ヴィクトルは視線の端に捉える。

勇利はまだヴィクトルのジャケットを着ている。明らかに情事の後といった様子で布地はぐちゃぐちゃになり、髪もめちゃくちゃで、唇は真っ赤に腫れていて、顔は部屋の灯りの下でまだ上気しているのが分かる。勇利がベッドに戻ると、ヴィクトルは電気のスイッチを消して、部屋が真っ暗になる。

ヴィクトルがベッドに戻ると、勇利はもう中で横になっていて、ヴィクトルは両手を付いて横に潜り込む。手が届く距離に来ると、勇利はすぐにヴィクトルを抱き寄せ、二人で一緒に横になる。部屋の静けさの中、ヴィクトルには確かに勇利の心臓の音が聞こえると確信しながら、寝返りを打って勇利の方を向く。伝えたくて口を開く。

「勇利」  
息をつくようにそう言うと、勇利は笑顔を返す。幸せで満足げな表情。  
「こうして来てくれて、俺は本当に嬉しいんだ」

「離れてなんていられないから」  
軽いキスをヴィクトルの額に落としながら、勇利はそう答える。

「次は俺の番だ」  
ヴィクトルは約束する。  
「できるだけ早く、デトロイトに会いにいくから」

「いいね、それ」  
勇利はそう返し、それから笑う。  
「ピチット君も喜ぶと思う。ちゃんと会わせて紹介しろって結構前からうるさく言ってきてるし、チェレスティーノもちゃんとヴィクトルと話してみたいんだと思う。それに、僕のリンクメイトもみんなヴィクトルに会いたがってる」

「みんなに会えるなんて、光栄だよ」  
ヴィクトルは心の底からの気持ちでそう答える。勇利が自分の人生にヴィクトルを招き入れようとしてくれているのは、まだ新しくてドキドキする感覚で、それは同時にヴィクトルの人生にぴったりと勇利が落ち着こうとしていることとも同じことだった。自分たちは確かにゆっくりと進めていこうと合意した。暫くの間はそれぞれの国に残り、スケートに合わせるように付き合いを進めていくことを。けれど、それでもヴィクトルはこの上ない喜びと幸せを感じていた。

時々、遠距離の関係がお互いに辛くなる時もあるけれど、それでも自分たちはぴったりと自然にうまくやれていて、そしてもう一度最初からゆっくりと、お互いのことを少しずつ知り直している。ここにいる間、勇利はついに、ちゃんとヴィクトルのリンクメイト達に会えるし、すぐにヴィクトルも勇利のリンクで、同じことをするだろう。そしてシーズンが終わったあ、勇利はヴィクトルと一緒に日本に行って、家族を紹介すると約束していた。とてもわくわくするし、同時に怖ろしいけれど。少しずつ、自分たちはお互いの人生に溶け込み始めている。もうずっと何年も前に、ヴィクトルが望んでいたのと同じように。

いつか自分たちも次の大きなステップに進める日が来ることを、ヴィクトルは願っている。二人の間を分かつ大きな距離や国々がなくなるような、前進の一歩を。でも、急ぐ必要はない。今はお互いを愛し合い、もう一度恋に落ち、どうやったら上手に一緒にいられるかを学び直して、もう二度と同じ間違いを犯さないようにするための時間なのだ。砂の上ではなく、しっかりとした地盤に愛の根を張り、何があってももう二度と離ればなれにならないように。

今、自分たちの間には、この世の全ての時間が与えられている。そしてヴィクトルには、勇利の腕の中で、部屋の静けさと勇利の呼吸を聞きながら、これ以上完璧なものなど思いつかないのだった。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他にも書いたものやYOIについて書いているので、是非[Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)に遊びに来て下さいね！


	5. Meeting the Family（家族との対面）

「もし嫌われたらどうしよう？」  
ヴィクトルはじっとしていられないようで、緊張気味に両足を交互に揺らしている。シャツの襟をまっすぐに直すのは、電車を降りてから4回目だ。

「それはないから」  
勇利はなだめるように言う。ヴィクトルの指を優しくぎゅっと握って、ボーイフレンドが絶え間なく心配する様子を内心面白く思ってしまうのを隠そうとする。数々の大会で勇利が何度も見てきたヴィクトルの表情は笑顔以外の何ものでもなかった。それなのに、勇利の家族との対面は、ヴィクトルが一番怖れていることのようだった。

「絶対ヴィクトルのこと、大好きになるよ」  
勇利はそう付け加えるけれど、隣の男の心を落ち着ける効果はあまりないようだ。  
「もう大好きだから」

勇利とヴィクトルの関係は、順風満帆とは言い難い始まりだったけれど、でも勇利は、自分の両親が、自分が選んだ相手について、自分たちが気づくずっと前から、応援してくれていたことを知っていた。ヴィクトルは勇利を幸せにする。勇利の両親にとって、大切なのはそれだけだった。そして、もしも、たとえ両親が警戒していたとしても、何度も電話やスカイプで話してきた中で、ヴィクトルのカリスマと魅力は、もうこの時点ではすでに二人を魅了してしまっているだろう。

勇利とヴィクトルは一緒に長谷津駅に降り立って歩いて行く。マッカチンが楽しそうにその脇をついていく。勇利は目立たないよう頭を低くして、マスクで顔を覆い、二人についてまわるひそひそ声を無視しようと努力する。故郷の街で地元の有名人として呼びかけられるのは、それ自体が昔から変な気分だった。けれど、まじまじと見つめる視線を集めながら、国際的に有名な自分のボーイフレンドを初めて両親と対面させるために、人混みの中をつっきっていくのは、まったく別次元の問題だった。

いつもなら、地味で普通で、意図すればほとんど目立つことのない勇利は、人混みに自然と紛れることができた。けれどヴィクトルは、いつも人目を集める。それが長谷津となれば尚更だ。今はとにかく、二人を呼び止めてサインを求めようとする人がいないことに勇利は感謝していた。こんな小さな街にヴィクトルがいることに唖然としすぎて、サインを求めようという考えすら起きないのだろう。

無事に何事もなく駅を後にすると、ゆ～とぴあかつきへと続く懐かしい曲がりくねった道を、勇利はヴィクトルの手を引くように歩き始める。ヴィクトルの目は大きく見開かれ、喜びの表情で長谷津の街並み全体を眺め、視線がきょろきょろと熱心に移動する。夕暮れの暖かい光がヴィクトルの顔立ちを柔らかく包み込み、その姿に勇利は想わず微笑みが浮かぶのを止められない。子供の頃の懐かしい記憶の中の景色に、ヴィクトルが包まれている様子は、まるで二つの別々の世界が不思議な形で出会ったような気分だった。不思議な、けれど完璧な。

歩いている間、ヴィクトルは長谷津の美しさに気を取られていた様子だったけれど、最後の角を曲がって、ゆ～とぴあが見えてくると、ヴィクトルの呼吸が速くなるのが聞こえる。マッカチンもそれに気づいたようで、温泉旅館を見つめる飼い主の手に安心させるように頭をすりつけている。

その気持ちが勇利にはよく分かった。初めてヴィクトルに会いにロシアを訪れた時、勇利も同じ感覚に苛まれた。実質的にヴィクトルの家族とも言えるリンクメイト達と初めて対面した時だった。波乱に満ちた関係が何年も続いてから、ロシアチームが自分の存在にどう反応するか、怖くて仕方がなかった。けれどその恐怖は全く根拠がないものだとすぐに証明された。勇利の両親と対面するヴィクトルの恐怖も、同じ結果になるだろう。

二人は肩を並べて温泉旅館の入り口に通じる短い小径を歩いて行く。ヴィクトルは数秒立ち止まり、緊張気味にシャツを正して、勇利を見つめる。勇利はヴィクトルを安心させようと笑顔を浮かべて、ヴィクトルは返事の代わりに唇が僅かに微笑みの形になり、肩の力が僅かに抜ける。それからヴィクトルは深呼吸をして、ドアに近づいて玄関をノックする。

ほぼ間を置かずに、すぐにドアが勢いよく開いた。中には勇利の母親が立っていて、二人を大きな笑顔で出迎えてくる。

「コンバンワ、カツキサン」  
ヴィクトルは急いでそう言って、頭をすぐに下げてお辞儀をしてから、一番人を惹きつける笑顔を浮かべる。ヴィクトルの日本語は強いアクセントがついていたけれど、前よりはずっと上達していた。何日もの夜をかけて、勇利はヴィクトルに新しいフレーズを教えたし、お返しにヴィクトルからロシア語を教えてもらっていた。

「勇利、おかえり！」  
寛子はそう叫んで、すぐにヴィクトルの方を向くと英語に切り替える。

「いらっしゃい、ヴィっちゃん」  
笑顔でそう言われて、ヴィクトルは見ていて分かるほどはっきりと身体の緊張が解ける。  
「ずっとこうやって直接会えるとば、みんな楽しみにしとったとよ」  
まだ笑顔を浮かべたまま、彼女は二人を中へと迎え入れ、後ろでドアを閉める。

「二人とも、長旅、疲れたやろう」  
そう続けると、寛子はマッカチンの頭を撫でる。  
「勇利、夕ごはんの用意しとる間、ヴィっちゃんを温泉に案内してやって」

勇利が返事をする前に、別のドアが開いた。その向こうに真利が立っているのを認識するよりも早く、茶色い毛玉が勢いよく勇利の方に飛んできて、興奮した声で何度か吠えながら、のしかかってくる。

「ヴィっちゃん！」  
勇利は叫んで、身体を屈めて自分の犬を腕に抱き上げると、柔らかい毛に笑顔を押しつける。大切なペットに最後に会ってから、だいぶ経っていた。ヴィっちゃんは嬉しそうに勇利を舐めて返事をして、勇利は笑う。

ヴィクトルもヴィっちゃんの頭を撫でようと手を伸ばして、その小さな犬に笑いかける。

「すごく可愛い子だね」  
ヴィクトルはそう勇利に言うと、ヴィっちゃんは反応するように嬉しそうに一つ吠える。足下でマッカチンはクゥンと鳴き声を上げ、ヴィクトルの胸に前足を乗せて、勇利の腕の中の犬に鼻を寄せてクンクンと嗅いでいる。

勇利は再び屈んでヴィっちゃんを床に降ろすと、二匹の犬がお互いを注意深く見つめ合う姿に息を詰める。二匹は明らかに大きさが違うことを除けば、お互いのコピーのようにそっくりだった。けれどヴィっちゃんは全く怖がる様子はなく、マッカチンの元へまっすぐパタパタと近寄っていくと、小さく息をハッハッと好意を示すように息を吐く。

マッカチンも子犬の存在を受け入れたようで、嬉しそうに尻尾を振る。勇利は安心の溜息をつく。隣でヴィクトルも同じように息をついていた。

「二人とも旅の疲れば癒やす間、この子達は真利が面倒みるけん」  
寛子はそう言って、柱にもたれて一連の様子を小さな笑顔で見つめていた真利の方を手で示す。  
「ヴィっちゃん、心配いらんけんね。勇利が温泉を案内しとる間、真利がちゃんとマッカチンの世話ばするけん」

そう言って寛子は足取りも軽くキッチンに向かう。若干混乱したままのヴィクトルを、そこに残して。

「ヴィっちゃん？」  
ヴィクトルは静かに勇利に尋ねる。二匹の犬がじゃれ合っている様子を見てから、視線を勇利に戻す。  
「どうして彼女は俺のことをヴィっちゃんって呼んだんだい？ヴィっちゃんは勇利の犬の名前じゃないの？」

勇利は固まった。

真利が立っている側の部屋から、大きく鼻を鳴らした笑い声が響く。勇利の苦しみを楽しそうに見守っている顔だ。

「ヴィっちゃんは単なるあだ名だよ」  
真利はそう宣言すると、黙っていてくれとすがるような視線で見つめてくる勇利を無視する。

「あだ名？」  
ヴィクトルはまだ困惑した様子で尋ねる。それから、勇利の方に向きなおりながら、その表情が徐々に何かに気づいたものに変化していく。  
「待って、もしヴィっちゃんっていうのがあだ名なら、それって……」

真利の意地の悪い笑みは加虐的としか言いようがなく、瞳は楽しくて仕方がないという色を浮かべている。真利が部屋を横切りながら、勇利は恥ずかしくてたまらなくて、頬が一気に熱くなるのを感じる。まだヴィクトルに、自分の犬の名前の由来について話したことはなかったし、その話題にならないことを期待していた。無駄だったようだけれど。

「ヴィっちゃんはね」  
真利はニヤリと笑って、屈み込んで小さい方の犬の耳の後ろを撫でなながら口を開く。勇利はヴィクトルに見えない後ろで、必死で頭を横に振る。  
「ヴィクトルを縮めたあだ名」

ヴィクトルが再び勇利の方を振り向くと、その表情はこの上なく嬉しそうだった。

「勇利、もしかして俺の名前を、自分の犬につけたの？」  
ヴィクトルは尋ねる。

勇利はうめき声を抑えようとして、見事に失敗する。

「それ、すっごく可愛いよ！」  
ヴィクトルは叫んで、瞳が輝く。

勇利はヴィクトルを家族に紹介したことを後悔した。

 

 

* * *

 

  
ヴィっちゃんの名前についての恥ずかしさがなんとか収まると、真利は二人を温泉に案内する。真利はヴィクトルと会話をしながら、山のようなタオルと浴衣を勇利の腕に押しつける。男湯の入り口で真利は二人と別れ、ヴィクトルの案内を勇利に任せる。

二人とも服を脱ぎ、急いでシャワーを浴びて、ヴィクトルは勇利についていくように、湯気の出ている外の一番大きな温泉へと向かう。温泉に感謝しながら、勇利は湯に沈むと、肩の緊張がすぐにスッと抜けていくのを感じる。ゆ～とぴあの温泉につかる時の感覚は、他の何とも比べがたい。

ヴィクトルが勇利の隣に座った時に上げた声はほとんど未成年には聞かせられないような音で、外にいるのが自分たちだけだということと、温泉の湯が自分の頬の赤さを隠すのに充分なほど熱いことに、勇利は感謝した。

「天国みたいだ」  
ヴィクトルはそう息を漏らすと、更に深く熱い湯へと沈んでいき、満足そうな溜息をつく。

それから数分の間、ヴィクトルは至福の表情でそうしていた。勇利はそんなヴィクトルを眺めながら、愛情が背筋を震わせるように沸き上がってくるのを感じる。ヴィクトルが自分の実家の温泉につかっている様子は、どこか非現実的な感じだった。

勇利の人生のうち、重なりあうことはないだろうとずっと思っていた、別々の二つの部分だった。長谷津は勇利の子供時代の思い出が詰まっていた。不可能とも思える夢を追いかけるために、離れた場所。そしてヴィクトルは、勇利のスケートと緊密に絡み合っていた。慣れ親しんだ故郷の心地よさから遠く離れて過ごした人生。

けれど今、ヴィクトルはここにいて、勇利の人生の二つの部分は、想像できる限り最高の方法で、重なり合っている。勇利の友達や家族に直接対面するのに、ヴィクトルがどれだけ緊張していたか勇利はしているけれど、実際、心配することなど何もないということを、勇利は事実として知っていた。二人が付き合い始めてからの数ヶ月は、お互いに大会に集中しなければならず、会いに行く時間を作れなかった。その間、勇利の両親はヴィクトルともう何度もスカイプで会話をしていた。寛子と利也は完全にヴィクトルのことを気に入って、もう既に家族の一員として扱うようになっていた。最初は両親よりもずっと警戒していた真利すらも、ヴィクトルを認めるようになっていた。

ようやく旅の疲れとストレスが骨の奥から抜けると、勇利とヴィクトルは温泉から上がる。真利が置いていった緑色の館内着は懐かしくて心地よくて、勇利は袖を通しながら、帰って来たことを実感する。ヴィクトルの方へ振り向いて、勇利はその姿に見とれずにはいられなかった。熱い温泉で頬はまだ赤く染まっていて、前が少しはだけていて、筋肉のついた胸が思わせぶりにちらりと見える。

勇利が見つめていることに気づいたヴィクトルはにっこりと笑って、称賛するような視線に嬉しそうに身だしなみを整える。勇利は無理に視線を逸らし、頬に上ってくる熱を隠そうとする。どれだけ今、ヴィクトルのことが欲しくても、家族がすぐ近くにいる実家は、その欲望に屈せない場所の一つだった。

二人ともちゃんと着替えて、勇利はヴィクトルをもう一度母屋の食事処へと案内すしていく。そこで二人を待ち受けていたのは真利だった。床に座って、隣でマッカチンとヴィっちゃんが飛び跳ねながら、楽しそうに吠えている。勇利とヴィクトルが入ってくると、真利は顔を上げて二人に手を振る。

「もうすぐご飯できるからねー」  
真利は無意識にヴィっちゃんの耳の後ろを撫でながらそう二人に告げる。  
「荷物はあんたの部屋に置いといたからね、勇利。荷ほどきは自分でやってよ」

勇利はありがとうと頷いて、屈んで両方の犬をしっかりと撫でると、建物の奥へとヴィクトルを案内していく。かつての自分の寝室のドアを開けると、真利が言ったように荷物は部屋の端に綺麗に積まれていた。

積まれた荷物以外は、部屋は勇利が覚えていたのと全く同じだった。昔の机には、コンピューターとキーボードが隅に置いてあって、子供の頃の雑多な細々とした記念品やら思い出の品が、棚や机や色々なところに置いてあった。部屋は綺麗にぴかぴかで、二人の到着のために準備されていたことが分かるけれど、長いこと誰も住んでいなかったその部屋特有の匂いは、まだ仄かに感じることができた。

「これが、昔の勇利の部屋かい？」  
はっきりと好奇心の聞こえる声でヴィクトルは尋ねる。

勇利のシングルベッドの隣に並ぶ、明らかにヴィクトルのために敷かれた布団をまたぐと、ヴィクトルは部屋の中を見回す。勇利はじっとヴィクトルを見つめる。どうしてかその光景は、奇妙に場違いに感じた。

この部屋は、かつて練習に費やした長い一日が終わると、いつも勇利がばったり倒れ込む場所だった。いつか、氷上でヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを打ち負かせるほど上手になるのだと、決意しながら。それから何年も経ってから、二人を永遠に引き裂きそうになった事件の後、ボロボロになって帰って来て、涙を流し尽くして眠りについた場所でもあった。その場所にヴィクトルがいて、とてもカジュアルにリラックスしながら勇利の部屋のものを興味深そうに見ている様子は、奇妙な感覚だった。

「あまり何も飾ったりしてないんだね」  
勇利の机のものを一通り触ってみると、ヴィクトルは壁の方を向いてそう軽く感想を述べる。剥き出しの木の壁に指を滑らせると、かつてポスターが貼ってあったことが分かる、うっすら残る跡の上で止まる。  
「デトロイトに全部持って行ったの？」

「ほとんど、剥がしちゃったんだ」  
勇利は肩をすくめる。これ以上ヴィクトルが追求してこないことを願いながら。過去に起きたことは、二人とももう何度も話し合ってきた。けれど、ヴィクトルが初めて自分の実家へ訪れるという思い出を、かつてこの部屋がヴィクトル自身のポスターで埋め尽くされていたという事実で、汚してしまいたくなかった。それも、勇利が全て剥がしてしまうまでのことだったけれど。たった一つを除いて。

その運命的なたった一つのポスターを、ヴィクトルはもちろん見たことがあった。初めてヴィクトルがデトロイトに訪れた時、勇利はそれを見せた。そのポスターがまるでとても大切なもののように、けれど同時にまるで毒を持ったもののように、ヴィクトルは見つめていた。何千もの相反する感情が、じっと見つめるヴィクトルの表情を行き交う。長い沈黙が降りて、ヴィクトルがぎゅっと拳が白くなるほど握りしめる姿を、勇利は見つめた。ヴィクトルの視線の先には、ヴィクトル自身の感情のない顔が見つめ返していた。呪いのようなサインが、消えかかりながらも、まだ端の方にしっかりと見てとれた。

二人が持つ、あの運命的な日のたった一つの確かな証拠は、これだけだった。勇利の記憶は、このたった一つの事件を何年も考え続けることで歪んでいった。何度も思い返して、頭が捻れていった。けれどヴィクトルの記憶は、空っぽだった。どれだけヴィクトルが思い出そうとしているかは勇利にも分かっていたけれど。デトロイトの机の引き出しにしっかりとしまってあるポスターは、ヴィクトルにとって、その出来事があったという、たった一つの触ることのできる証拠だった。記憶がもう遠くへ消えてしまっても、自分自身のサインは見間違いようがない。

思考から頭を振って抜け出すと、勇利は意図的に荷物を片付け始める。幸せなはずの時間に、こんな憂鬱なことはもう考えないようにしよう、と心に決めながら。もう数分だけ勇利の部屋を眺めてから、ヴィクトルも同じように荷ほどきを始める。二人で一緒に必要なものを取り出して、それから母屋に戻って、勇利の両親の料理を手伝いに行く。

二人が作っていたのはカツ丼だった。勇利の家族が食事を用意する間、食欲をくすぐる香りが旅館全体にふわふわと広がっていく。準備ができると全員が席に着く。勇利の家族に囲まれたヴィクトルは確かに目立ってはいたものの、不思議と馴染んでいる。ヴィクトルの人なつっこい仕草や、食事の準備の間、熱心に手伝いを申し出たことで、勇利の両親は二人ともヴィクトルが気に入ったことがありありと伝わる笑顔を浮かべている。寛子は特に、ヴィクトルがカツ丼の最初の一口を食べた時の反応が嬉しかったようだった。ヴィクトルは一瞬恍惚と目を閉じて、もぐもぐと口を動かす。

「フクースナ！」  
その味を舌で感じると、ヴィクトルの瞳がパッと明るく輝く。  
「美味しすぎるよ！これは神の食べ物かい？」

「勇利の一番好いとる料理さね」  
ヴィクトルがカツ丼をかき込む間、利也はそう嬉しそうに説明する。  
「名前もそう付けたくらいやけん」

勇利は恥ずかしさを隠そうとするけれど、特に家族の誰も注意を払っている様子はない。論理的には、ゆ～とぴあへ観光客が訪れる理由の一つが自分だということは分かっていた。多くの人が、オリンピック金メダリストが生まれ育った場所に泊まってみたいと思うのだろう。だからといって、壁のど真ん中に勇利の写真があったり、自分の名前のついた料理があるのが、奇妙じゃなくなる訳ではなかった。

それから、食事はヴィクトルがほとんど会話の中心になって進んだ。熱心に勇利の家族と話しながら、時々箸を空中で振って、話の内容を強調する。勝生家と対面する前の緊張がどんなものであれ、それはもう消えていったようで、食事が終わる頃には、席に着いた皆が、完全にヴィクトルのことを気に入ったようだった。勇利は食事の間中、静かだった。ヴィクトルが喋るのを聞いているのと、両親の目を盗んでヴィっちゃんとマッカチンにこっそりと分けてあげるだけで、幸せだった。

食事と片付けがようやく終わると、勇利とヴィクトルの二人は挨拶をしてその場を離れる。長い一日で、時差ボケが少しずつ二人に忍び寄ってきていた。夜が更けるにつれて数分ごとに出てきそうになるあくびを、勇利は無理矢理おさえこむ。ヴィクトルの目の下にも黒い隈が目立つようになってきて、二人とも勇利の寝室へと戻っていく。

二人が勇利の部屋に戻ると、ヴィクトルは自分のために敷いてある床の布団を見て、不満そうな顔をする。

「勇利と一緒に寝たい」  
ヴィクトルは文句を言って、マッカチンがいつももっとおやつを余分に貰おうとするときの、子犬みたいな上目遣いでじっと勇利を見つめてくる。

「二人で寝るには狭すぎるよ」  
子供の頃のベッドを指して、勇利はそう指摘する。一人で寝るには充分だけれど、大人の男性が二人も入ったらかなりきついだろう。  
「一晩中、寝心地悪いと思うけど」

「勇利の側にいられるなら、そんなこと構わないよ」  
ヴィクトルはそう決意のこもった声で言いつのる。

二人は一緒に寝る準備をして、シーツの下に潜り込む。ヴィクトルはぴったりと勇利にくっついていて、自分の心臓の隣で、ヴィクトルの心臓が鼓動を刻んでいるのが感じられた。勇利の言った通り、ベッドは二人で寝るにはあまりにも小さすぎた。ヴィクトルはその問題を解決するために、勇利に身体を巻き付けるように抱きしめ、身じろぎをして、手足を絡ませる。勇利はほとんどヴィクトルの上に横になる格好になる。

二人とも心地良く落ち着くと、ヴィクトルは身を乗り出してキスをする。ようやく二人きりになれたという事実を堪能しながら。キスはゆっくりと官能的で、勇利はその感覚を味わう。キスが続くにつれて、身体の下でヴィクトルの心拍が上がっていくのを感じながら。ヴィクトルの両手が焦れったくシャツの下に潜り込んできて、身体の別の部分がこの成り行きにとても興味を示しはじめてようやく、勇利は無理に身体を引き離す。

「ヴィクトル、家族が実質隣にいる僕の子供の頃の部屋じゃ、できないよ」  
断固とした言い方でそう告げると、ヴィクトルは不満そうに唇を尖らせるけれど、勇利のシャツの中から両手を出して、代わりに軽く髪を梳くように撫でていく。

次にヴィクトルが勇利を抱き寄せてキスをした時のそれに、それ以上の期待はもうない。柔らかく甘くて、ヴィクトルが触れたところからふわりと溶けていきそうになる。ヴィクトルの指は勇利の髪を軽く弄び、二人はまたキスをする。一分、また一分と過ぎていくごとに、心地良く眠くなっていく。

ようやく顔を離すと、勇利はヴィクトルの胸に頭を乗せて、規則正しい心臓の鼓動に聞き入る。ヴィクトルの胸も呼吸と共に規則正しく上下して、その繰り返しが心地良く、落ち着く。

ヴィクトルがやっと眠りについたのがいつだったか、勇利には分からなかった。分かったのは、眠たい目で恋人の顔を見上げると、ヴィクトルの表情はリラックスしていて平和そうだったということ。カーテンの隙間から差し込んだ細い月明かりがヴィクトルの顔に落ちて、その顔立ちに光と影を与えている。

月明かりが差し込む部屋の壁を見上げていると、かつてポスターが貼ってあった、あの懐かしい跡がぼんやりと見て取れることができる。記憶を呼び起こすものとしてのポスターは、今は後悔として残っている。何年もの間、その壁からヴィクトルの顔が勇利を見下ろしていた。数え切れない夜、氷のように青い瞳が勇利を見つめていた。若々しくて、髪の長い、時間の中で凍りついたヴィクトルの顔が。

勇利は自分の下で、目を閉じたまま心地よさそうに横になっているヴィクトルに視線を戻す。優しく、勇利はヴィクトルの短くなった髪を手で撫でる。銀色の髪が、指の間をすり抜けていく。閉じた瞼の裏にヴィクトルの青い瞳は隠れていたけれど、ここ何年もの間、その瞳を冷たいと思ったことは一度もなかった。代わりに、その瞳は温かさだけで溢れていた。

あの頃は、自分たちがこんな風にこうなるなんて信じられないように思えた。二人でこうして勇利の子供時代の寝室で、身体を絡めるように横になって、お互いの温かさに包まれていることが。けれど、勇利が今、これ以上感謝しないことはないだろう。

世界の何とも、勇利はヴィクトルを引き換えにしたりはしないだろう。

 

 

* * *

 

 

翌日、勇利は一緒についてきたヴィっちゃんとマッカチンと一緒に、ヴィクトルを長谷津の街巡りに連れ出した。ヴィクトルは特に長谷津城を訪れたいと熱心で、ニンジャハウスにわくわくしていることを大きな声で宣言し、絶え間なく写真を撮り続けた。その写真をまだソーシャルメディアに投稿しないように、勇利はなんとかヴィクトルを説得する。到着してこんなにもすぐに、熱心なファンや報道陣に沢山集まって欲しくなかった。

二人は長谷津の観光スポットを全て回り終え、ミナコのスナックも訪れてミナコを喜ばせると、気づけばアイスキャッスルの外に立っていた。二人とも一応休暇中ではあるにもかかわらず、どちらも氷の呼びかけにずっと抵抗し続けることはできなかった。それに加えてヴィクトルが、勇利がスケートを始めた場所を見たい、そこで二人で一緒に滑りたいと言ったのだ。

二人がドアの中に入ると、すぐに向かい側の壁に貼ってある、勇利の姿が写っている大きなポスターが二人を出迎える。昨シーズンの宣伝用のポスターで、勇利は決意に満ちた表情で、片手がポスターの角の方へ伸びている。

「ワオ」  
それを見たヴィクトルの第一声はそれで、建物の中を見渡すと、他の様々な勇利のポスターが、滑走時間やレッスンの情報が書いてあるお知らせの合間に貼られているのを眺める。

勇利は恥ずかしさを隠すのでやっとだった。これまでの長年、どれだけ西郡家が勇利に関する品々やポスター類を集めて壁中に貼っていたかを、勇利は忘れていた。お客を呼ぶためと優子は言っていたけれど、だからといって恥ずかしさが薄れる訳ではない。

「この場所にも、勇利の名前をつけるべきだね」  
ヴィクトルはそうコメントする。色々な姿の勇利が壁から自分たちを見下ろしている様子を、大喜びで眺めながら。

「そうしたかったのよ」  
明るい声がフロントの後ろから聞こえる。勇利が振り向くと、棚に並ぶスケート靴の奥には優子が立っていて、二人に大きな笑顔を向けている。  
「でも、そうしたら勇利くん帰ってきてくれなくなっちゃうもの」

「優ちゃん！」  
勇利は幼なじみの姿に叫ぶと、後ろでヴィクトルが手を振る。

「おかえり、勇利くん」  
優子はにっこりと笑ってから、ヴィクトルの方に向く。  
「それに、ヴィクトルも連れてきてくれたとね。もう、先に言ってくれないと。うちの子たちがどれだけ会いたがってるか、勇利くんも知っとるやろ」

「ごめん」  
少し決まりが悪そうに勇利は答える。  
「僕たち、滑ってもいいかどうか、聞きにきたんだ。営業時間は終わってるのは分かってるんだけど、二人で練習したいプログラムがあって」

「営業は一応終了しとるけど、でも勇利くんのためだったら、いつでも例外にしてあげると、知ってるやろ」  
優子はそう言って、二人を建物の奥へ送り出す。

更衣室へ歩きながら、優子とヴィクトルはすぐに打ち解けたようで、自然と会話が盛り上がっていく。優子の様子からは、かつて優子も昔は、ヴィクトルのスケートを見て溜息をついて、勇利と一緒にヴィクトルに夢中になり、少しでもヴィクトルの名前が出た雑誌を全部大切に集めていたことなど予想もできない。自分とヴィクトルの初対面も、このくらい上手くいけばよかったのだけれど。

揃ってドアの前に到着すると、着替える二人を更衣室に残して、優子は立ち去る。二人はスケート靴を履いて、リンクへと足を踏み出す。

「想像していたのより小さいね」  
ドアが開いて中を覗いた時のヴィクトルの感想はそれだった。

「まあ、小さい街だから」  
勇利はそう指摘しながら、サンクトペテルブルクのスケーター達が練習をする大きなリンクを思い出す。あれに比べたら、アイスキャッスルは小さく見えるだろう。

「それでも充分さ」  
ヴィクトルはそう宣言して氷の上に最初の一歩を踏み出す。

勇利もすぐにヴィクトルに倣い、もう身体に馴染んだヴィクトルとのスケートのリズムに落ち着いていく。大会の前の練習やウォームアップは何度も一緒に過ごしていたけれど、こうしてお互いの側で滑ることをただ楽しむ機会はほとんどなかった。

「前に話してたプログラム、やってみるかい？」  
数分滑ってから、ヴィクトルが片手を差し伸べながら尋ねる。勇利は頷いて、その手を握り、ヴィクトルに引っ張り寄せられるままに任せる。

数ヶ月前、ヴィクトルは勇利に、今年のグランプリシリーズでは少し変わったエキシビションをしないかというアイディアを持ちかけた。勇利はそのアイディアを聞いて興味を持って、その場で同意した。お互いにとって自分たちがどのような存在なのか、それを証明するのに、去年のヴィクトルのフリースケーティングの曲に合わせたアイスダンスのプログラム以上に相応しいものがあるだろうか。

ヴィクトルがそのアイディアを提案してから、二人に練習する時間はあまりなかった。練習時間のほとんどはお互いの身体にぶつかって転んだり、二人のどちらかがリフトに失敗して相手を氷の上に落として笑い合ったりすることに費やされた。けれど、勇利はヴィクトルの側で滑ること以上に、スケートを楽しんだことはなかった。

まだ音楽はなかったけれど、それでもヴィクトルは勇利をプログラムの始まりのポジションへ引っ張っていく。お互いの間を滑っていく二人はまだ少し行き当たりばったりだ。このアイスダンスはまだ大まかな大筋だけの状態で、競技シーズンが近づくにつれ、これから二人で練習して磨いていく。けれどそれでも、勇利はヴィクトルと共にスピンをしながら、スケートの興奮が身体中を駆け抜けて行くのを感じていた。

二人は数時間とも思える時間を踊り続ける。動きを調整し、いくつかの違うリフトを試しながら。そのうちのいくつかは他のものよりうまくいった。ついに二人ともゼイゼイ息が上がって、これ以上続けられないほど疲れ切った時、勇利が振り向くとリンクサイドから優子が見守っているのが見えた。愛情深い微笑みがその顔に浮かんでいる。

反対側のリンクサイドには、小さな三つの頭がひょこっと顔を覗かせるのが勇利には見えた。空挧流、流譜、流麗が勇利とヴィクトルを畏敬の表情で見つめている。空挧流はスマートフォンを二人に向けている。勇利が気づいたのと同時に優子も気づいたらしく、その表情は一瞬で暖かいものから苛立ちに代わる。

「ママのアカウントまた勝手に使ったらいかんけんね」  
リンク越しに優子が警告のように呼びかける。

すぐに三つの頭は消えて、三人分の小さな足音がドアに向かって逃げ出していくのが勇利には聞こえた。

ヴィクトルはただ笑って、逃げていく三人の影を見つめる。優子が、三人の後を追いかけていく。勇利の手に自分の手を滑らせて、ヴィクトルは指を絡めて手を握る。どうやら、たった今動画に撮られたことは気になっていないようだった。

「三つ子達のことだから、明日には僕たちの動画がSNS中に知れ渡ってるよ」  
勇利は溜息をつく。三つ子達のことは大好きだったけれど、彼女たちには確かに知らないところで勇利の動画を投稿する傾向があって、その多くがあまり写りのいいものではなかった。

「いいね」  
ヴィクトルは、勇利の立てた予想に、少し得意げに返事をする。  
「俺にとって勇利がどんな存在なのか、世界中に見せつけるのを止めたくないからね」

 

 

* * *

 

  
二人がゆ～とぴあにようやく帰って来たのは遅くなってからだった。ヴィクトルは海沿いを歩いて帰ろうと提案し、ヴィっちゃんとマッカチンも隣で嬉しそうに波と戯れている。アイスキャッスルを出てから、ヴィクトルは一度も握った勇利の手を離さず、夕方の冷気と温かい指先が対照的だった。

「ここに来られて本当に嬉しいよ」  
歩きながら、突然ヴィクトルはそう言った。声は柔らかくて、波の音にほとんどかき消されてしまいそうだった。  
「勇利の家族に会って。勇利と一緒にいられて。終わってほしくないよ」

「僕も」  
勇利も同意する。子供時代の故郷にヴィクトルの姿があるのは、最初は奇妙だったけれど、それもすぐにあるべき姿という感覚に置き換わった。ヴィクトルは勇利の世界の一部だ。勇利がヴィクトルの世界の一部であるように。これまでもずっと、そうであったように。ただ、勇利にはそれを理解するまで時間がかかっただけなのだ。

「ここにいると、少しサンクトペテルブルクを思い出すな」  
ヴィクトルはどこか上の空でそう続ける。寄せては引いていく波の、海の向こうの遠くを見つめながら。  
「カモメに、砂浜。街は少し違うけど、感じは似てる。ここは、故郷みたいだ」

勇利はただ微笑んだ。ヴィクトルの手をもう少しだけぎゅっと握りながら。太陽が水平線の下へ沈んでいき、波はずっと海岸へと寄せては引いていく。砂浜を、二人で一緒に歩きながら。

 

 

* * *

 

  
[勝生勇利とヴィクトル・ニキフォロフがペアスケート]  
573,392回視聴  
866件のコメント

 評価順▼

skateisloveskateislife [8 時間前]  
こ　の　画　像　の　福　音　が　  
我　々　に　転　が　り　込　ん　で　く　る　な　ん　て　  
信　じ　ら　れ　な　い

6 件すべての返信を表示▼

　　　　Viktory [2 時間前]  
　　　　神　だ　け　じ　ゃ　な　く　て　キ　リ　ス　ト　に　も　感　謝

　　　　Yuuri_Nikiforov [1 時間前]  
　　　　うわあ超かわいい二人  
 

  
ChristopheGiacometti’sass [3 時間前]  
ヴィクトルが勇利をリフトしようとして落として二人とも氷の上に重なってクスクス笑い始めるの今年最高の出来事マジで

4 件すべての返信を表示▼

　　　　Ms_Leroy [7 時間前]  
　　　　二人の人間がここまで可愛く愛し合うことができるなんて知らなかった

　　　　 Angel-YuriP [4 時間前]  
　　　　ほんと二人は　#理想

 

Otabae_Altiin  [5 時間前]  
誰か教えてこれ本当のプログラムなんだよね！？二人がただ遊んでるだけじゃないんだよね！？！！？？だってこれが完成されるのを見れるなら私魂売るよ本気で！！！！

2 件すべての返信を表示▼

　　　　gold4phichit [4 時間前]  
　　　　確かにちょっとプログラムの振付をしてるっぽく見えたけど  
　　　　詳細は不明、なぜなら二人ともちょこちょこ止まってお互いを  
　　　　うっとりと見つめすぎだから（ま、責められないけど）

　　　　ErosYuuri-Katsuki [2 時間前]  
　　　　もしそうなら私もう助からんわ、これ見てるだけで幸せで死んだし

 

Kat2987  [1 日前]  
この二人ってお互い嫌いあってたスケーターじゃなかったっけ???

2件すべての返信を表示▼

　　　　leemoji2 [4 時間前]  
　　　　貴方は洞窟か何かに住んでるの？

　　　　The_Official_Viktor_Nikiforov [2 時間前]  
　　　　おやおや、誰が教えてあげるんだい、これ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者後書き
> 
> このシリーズでお話を書くのは久しぶりです！愛すべき二人について何か書く頃合いだと思って、出来たのがこの作品です。  
> [Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)にはもっとお話についてや、YOIについて書いてますので遊びにきて下さいね。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者後書き
> 
> 皆さんお帰りなさい！第一章を気に入って貰えたら嬉しいです<3
> 
> ライバルシリーズ本編1部2部共に完結したので、このシリーズは、ライバルシリーズ関係のお話を集めたものになります。前のシリーズよりもフレキシブルで、各章は続き物ではなく一話完結形式になります。
> 
> いつもの通り、[Tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com/)で色々ライバルシリーズやYOI関連のことや、更新情報を書いているので見に来て下さいね。


End file.
